LA LISTA DEL ODIO
by Nala Matter
Summary: Hace cinco meses, el novio de Isabella Swan, Edward, abrió fuego en la cafetería escolar. Al lanzarse para detenerlo, Isabella inadvertidamente salvó la vida de una compañera de clases, pero se vio implicada en el tiroteo por la lista que ella ayudo a crear. Una lista de las personas y cosas que ella y Edward odiaban. La lista que él usó para elegir a sus objetivos.
1. Introducción

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es de Jennifer Brown. _**

_Nota: Cuando leí por primera vez este libro no dejaba de pensar en los personajes de Twilight, estoy tan mimetizada con ellos que fue inevitable, así que decidí subir la adaptación sólo para que la gente tan "enloquecida" con ellos descubra este increíble mundo. Al final de esta adaptación a la que quiera le puedo mandar el libro en pdf. Espero les guste ya que a mí me ha hecho llorar mares._

_Con cariño Nala._

"_**La Lista del odio"**_

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

_Nunca quise que alguien muriera._

Hace cinco meses, el novio de Isabella Swan, Edward, abrió fuego en la cafetería escolar. Al lanzarse para detenerlo, Isabella inadvertidamente salvó la vida de una compañera de clases, pero se vio implicada en el tiroteo por la lista que ella ayudo a crear. Una lista de las personas y cosas que ella y Edward odiaban. La lista que él usó para elegir a sus objetivos.

Ahora después de un verano de aislamiento, Bella se ve obligada a enfrentarse a su culpabilidad cuando regresa a la escuela para completar su último año. Perseguida por el recuerdo del novio que aún ama y navegando a través de la rocosa relación con su familia, sus antiguos amigos y la chica a quien salvó la vida, Bella debe lidiar con la tragedia que tuvo lugar y con su papel en ella, con el fin de reparar el daño y seguir con su vida.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**PARTE UNO**_

_Capítulo 1_

[DESDE EL CONDADO DE FORKS RAIN-TRIBUNE

3 DE MAYO, 2008. REPORTERA ZAFRINA DASH]

La escena en la cafetería de la preparatoria Forks, conocida como el _cafetín_, ha sido descrita como "_nefasta"_ por los investigadores que se encuentran trabajando en la identificación de las víctimas de un tiroteo que estalló en la mañana del viernes.

"Tenemos equipos revisando cada detalle", dijo el sargento Aro Vulturi. "Estamos formándonos una imagen bastante clara de lo que sucedió en la mañana del día de ayer. No ha sido fácil. Incluso algunos de nuestros oficiales más veteranos se han conmocionado cuando entraron al lugar. Es una tremenda tragedia."

El tiroteo que comenzó justo cuando los estudiantes se estaban preparando para su primera clase, dejó por lo menos seis muertos e incontables heridos.

Isabella Swan, de 16 años, fue la última víctima de los disparos antes de que Edward Masen, el presunto homicida, según los informes, se disparase a sí mismo.

Con un disparo en el muslo a corta distancia, Swan requirió una extensa cirugía para reparar sus heridas. Los representantes del hospital general de Forks la han puesto en la lista de _"condición crítica."_

"Había mucha sangre", dijo un paramédico a los reporteros de la escena. "Debió haberle disparado justo en la arteria."

"Es muy afortunada", confirmó la enfermera de turno de la sala de emergencias. "Tiene una gran posibilidad de sobrevivir, estamos siendo muy cuidadosos con ella. Especialmente por el gran número de personas que quiere hablar con ella".

Los reportes de los testigos de la escena del tiroteo varían, algunos afirman que Swan fue una víctima, otros dicen que fue una heroína. Sin embargo, otros alegan que estaba involucrada con Masen en un plan para disparar a los estudiantes que no eran de su agrado.

De acuerdo con Jane Keller, una estudiante que fue testigo del tiroteo, el disparo a Swan pareció ser accidental.

"Parecía como si ella se hubiera tropezado y cayera encima de él o algo por el estilo, pero no podría asegurarlo", dijo Keller a los reporteros de la escena. "Lo único que sé es que todo había terminado rápidamente después de que eso sucediera. Y que cuando ella cayó encima de él se dio la oportunidad para que algunas personas escaparan."

Pero la policía se está preguntando si el disparo que derribo a Swan fue accidental o fue un doble suicidio que salió mal.

Los primeros reportes indican que Swan y Masen habían discutido sobre el suicidio de una manera detallada, y algunas fuentes cercanas a la pareja insinúan que ellos también platicaban sobre el homicidio, dejando a la policía preguntándose si hay mas en el tiroteo de la preparatoria Forks de lo que ellos inicialmente pensaron.

"Hablaban bastante sobre la muerte", dijo Jasper Whitlock, amigo cercano de Masen y Swan. "Edward hablaba más de eso que Isabella, pero sí, Isabella también hablaba sobre ello. Todos pesamos que era algún tipo de juego, pero supongo que era de verdad. No puedo creer que hablaran en serio. Quiero decir, justo estaba hablando con Edward hace como tres horas, y jamás dijo nada. Nada sobre esto."

Así sea las heridas de Swan intencionadas o accidentales, hay poca duda por parte de la policía sobre el intento de suicidio de Edward Masen después de masacrar casi media docena de los estudiantes de la preparatoria Forks.

"Los testigos en la escena dijieron que después de haberle disparado a Swan, él apuntó el arma a su cabeza y jaló el gatillo", dice Vulturi. Masen fue declarado muerto en la escena.

"Fue un alivio", dice Keller. "Algunos de los chicos incluso aclamaron, lo que supongo estuvo mal hecho. Pero creo entender porqué lo hicieron. Fue realmente escalofriante."

La participación de Swan en el tiroteo está bajo la investigación de la policía de Forks. No se pudo dar con la familia de Swan para que comentaran al respecto, y la policía sólo divulgan que en este momento están _"muy interesados"_ en hablar con ella.

* * *

Tras haber ignorado por tercera vez la alarma, mi mamá empezó a golpear la puerta, tratando de levantarme de la cama. Justo como cualquier otra mañana. Sólo que está mañana no era como cualquier otra. Ésta era la mañana en la que se suponía que yo me repusiera y continuara con mi vida. Pero que supongo que con las mamás, los viejos hábitos nunca mueren… si la alarma no lo consigue, empiezan a golpear la puerta y a gritar, sea la mañana que sea.

Aunque, en lugar de sólo gritarme, su voz comienza a adquirir ese sonido tembloroso atemorizante que últimamente tiene tan seguido. Ése que dice que no está del todo segura si es sólo que se me está dificultando salir de la cama o si debería prepararse para llamar al 911.

-¡Isabella!- Sigue suplicando- ¡Tienes que levantarte, ahora! La escuela ha sido muy indulgente al recibirte de vuelta. ¡No lo arruines el primer día!

Como si fuera a estar feliz de regresar a la escuela. De regresar a esos embrujados corredores. Al_ cafetín_, donde el mundo tal como lo conocía se había terminado el pasado mayo. Como si no hubiera estado teniendo pesadillas sobre ese lugar cada noche, levantándome sudada, llorando, totalmente alivia de estar en mi cuarto donde todo estaba seguro.

Me rehusé a ir a la ceremonia. Le dije a mi mamá que mi pierna me estaba doliendo demasiado y que necesitaba dormir un poco y de que de todas formas, era una idea estúpida. "Es típico de la escuela", le dije, "hacer algo tan tonto como eso. No iría una cosa tan estúpida como esa ni aunque me pagaran".

Pero la verdad es que tenía miedo de ir a la ceremonia. Tenía miedo de enfrentarme a todas esas personas. Tenía miedo de que creyeran todo lo que habían leído de mí en el periódico y lo que había visto en la TV, que había sido una asesina. De verlo en sus ojos _– Deberías haberte suicidado justo como lo hizo él _– incluso si no lo decían en voz alta. O aun peor, que me imaginaran como una persona valiente y desinteresada, lo cual sólo me haría sentir pero de lo que ya me sentía, dado que fue mi novio el que mató a todos esos chicos y aparentemente le había dado a entender que yo también los quería muertos. Sin mencionar que era la idiota que no tenía la menor de que el tipo al que amaba iba a acribillar a la escuela, a pesar de que me lo había dicho, como, cada día. Pero cada vez que había abierto la boca para decirle a mamá todas esas cosas, todo lo que salía era: _Es algo tonto. No iría una cosa tan estúpida como esa ni aunque me pagaran". _Supongo que los viejos hábitos nunca mueren para nadie.

En vez de eso, el Sr. Banner, director de la escuela, terminó viniendo a casa esa noche. Se sentó en la mesa de mi cocina y habló con mamá sobre… no lo sé… Dios, el destino, los traumas, lo que sea. Estoy segura que estaba esperando a que yo saliera de mi cuarto y sonriera y le dijera lo orgullosa que estaba de mi escuela y de que estaba más contenta de servir como sacrificio humano para la _SEÑORITA PERFECTA ROSALIE HALE. _Tal vez también estaba esperando que me disculpara. Lo cual haría si supiera cómo hacerlo. Pero hasta ahora, no había dado con las palabras lo suficientes grandes para algo tan difícil como esto.

Mientras el Sr. Banner estaba en la cocina esperándome, yo subí el volumen de la música y me enterré aún más profundamente entre mis sabanas y le dejé quedarse allí sentado. Nunca salí, ni siquiera cuando mi mamá empezó a llamar a la puerta, suplicando en "voz de visita" que fuera educada y bajara.

- ¡Isabella por favor! – siseó, abriendo un poco la puerta y metiendo su cabeza en mi habitación.

No conteste. En vez de eso halé las sabanas sobre mi cabeza. No es que no quisiera hacerlo; es que sólo no podía hacerlo. Pero mamá jamás lo entendería. De la forma en la que ella lo veía, entre más personas me "perdonaran", menos culpable tendría que sentirme al respecto. De la forma en la que yo lo veía… era justo lo contrario.

Después de un rato, vi unas farolas reflejándose en la ventana de mi cuarto. Me senté y mire a la entrada. El Sr. Banner estaba retrocediendo. Unos minutos más tarde, mamá volvió a llamar a la puerta.

- ¿Qué?- dije.

Abrió la puerta y entro, luciendo indecisa como un bebé de venado o algo por el estilo. Su rostro estaba todo rojo y manchando y su nariz estaba seriamente tapada. Sostenía una medalla en su mano, junto con la carta de "agradecimiento" de la escuela.

- Ellos no te culpan – dijo – Quieren que lo sepas. Quieren que regreses. Están muy agradecidos por lo que hiciste. – puso la medalla y la carta en mis manos. Le eché un vistazo a la carta y vi que sólo como diez profesores habían firmado. Noté que desde luego, el señor Black no era uno de ellos. Por como millonésima vez desde el tiroteo sentí una enorme punzada de culpa: el Sr. Black era exactamente el tipo de profesor que hubiera firmado esa carta, pero no podía hacerlo, porque estaba muerto.

Nos miramos la una a la otra durante un minuto. Sabía que mi mamá estaba esperando algún tipo de gratitud de mi parte. Alguna sensación de que si la escuela estaba saliendo adelante, tal vez yo también podía hacerlo. Tal vez todos podríamos hacerlo.

- Um, si, mamá - dije, devolviéndole la medalla y la carta a ella – Eso es, um… genial. – Traté de esbozar una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, pero me di cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. ¿Qué si todavía no quería seguir adelante? ¿Qué si la medalla me recordaba que el chico en el que más confiaba en el mundo le disparó a personas, me disparó a mí, se disparó a sí mismo? ¿Por qué no podía ver que aceptar _"los agradecimientos"_ de la escuela, desde esa perspectiva, era doloroso para mí? Como si la gratitud fuera la única emoción posible que pudiera sentir en este momento. Gratitud de estar viva. Gratitud por haber sido perdonada. Gratitud porque ellos reconocieran que había salvado la vida de otros estudiantes de Forks.

La verdad era que la mayoría de los días no podía sentirme agradecida sin importar con cuanta fuerza lo intentara. La mayoría de los días no podía precisar cómo me sentía. Algunas veces tristes, otras aliviada, otras veces confundida, algunas incomprendida. Y muchas veces enojada. Y, lo que es peor, no sabía con quién estaba más enojada: conmigo misma, con Edward, mis padres, la escuela, el mundo entero. Y entonces estaba la rabia que se sentía peor: la rabia con los estudiantes que murieron.

- Bella – dijo, sus ojos rogando.

- No, de verdad – dije – Está bien. Sólo estoy realmente cansada, eso es todo mamá. De verdad. Mi pierna…

Metí mi cabeza profundamente en mi almohada y me volvía enrollar entre las sabanas.

Mamá encorvó la cabeza y salió de la habitación, se detuvo. Sabía que ella trataría que el Dr. Cullen trabajara en mi _"reacción"_ en nuestra próxima visita. Podía imaginarlo sentado en su silla: _"Entonces, Bella, probablemente deberíamos hablar sobre esa medalla…"_

Sabía que mamá más tarde pondría la medalla y la carta en una caja de recuerdos con toda la otra basura de niños que había recolectado durante los años. Obras de arte del preescolar, reportes de calificaciones de séptimo grado, una carta de la escuela agradeciéndome por detener un tiroteo en la escuela. Para mamá, de alguna forma, todas esas cosas encajaban.

Esa era la forma en que mamá demostraba su persistente esperanza. Su esperanza de que las cosas algún día volvieran a estar _"bien"_, aunque probablemente, no podía recordar la última vez en que yo había estado "bien". Pensando en eso, yo tampoco podía. ¿Había sido antes del tiroteo? ¿Antes de que James entrara a la vida de Edward? ¿Antes de que papá y mamá se empezaran a odiarse el uno al otro y yo comenzara a buscar a alguien, a alguien que me alejara de la desdicha? ¿Antes cuando tenía frenillos y usaba suéteres de color pastel y escuchaba a los cuarenta principales y pensaba que la vida seria fácil?

La alarma volvió a sonar y le di un zarpazo, tirando accidentalmente el reloj al piso.

- ¡Vamos Bella! – gritó. Imagine que ya tenía el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano, su dedo listo sobre el 9 – La escuela comienza en una hora. ¡Levántate!

Me gire sobre la almohada y me quedé mirando a los caballos de mi papel tapiz. Desde que era pequeña, cada vez que me metía en problemas, me tiraba en la cama y miraba a esos caballos y me imaginaba montándome encima de uno de ellos para irme lejos. Tan sólo cabalgando, cabalgando, mi cabello moviéndose detrás de mí, mi caballo jamás se cansaría o tendría hambre, nunca encontraría otra alma en la tierra. Sólo la posibilidad de dirigirme hasta la eternidad.

Ahora los caballos solo se veían como un papel tapiz de mierda para niños. No me llevaban a ninguna parte. No podían hacerlo. Ahora sabía que nunca podrían hacerlo, lo cual pensé que era tan triste. Como si toda mi vida hubiera sido un tonto sueño.

Sentí un chasquido contra la perilla de la puerta y gemí. Por supuesto… la llave. En cierto punto, el Dr. Cullen, que usualmente estaba de mi parte, autorizó a mi mamá de usar una llave y entrar a mi cuarto cuando quisiera. Ya sabes, _sólo por si acaso. _Ya sabes, _como precaución._ Ya sabes, _todo el asunto suicida. _Así que ahora, cada vez que no respondía cuando llamaba a la puerta, ella tan sólo entraría, con el teléfono en la mano en caso de que entrara y yo estuviera acostada en una piscina de sangre y cuchillas de afeitar encima de mi alfombra con formas de margaritas.

Observé la perilla girar. No había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, excepto mirar. Ella entró. Yo tenía razón. Tenía el teléfono en la mano.

- Qué bueno que estés despierta – dijo. Sonrió y fue hasta la ventana se estiró y abrió las persianas. Yo bizqueé ante la luz del sol.

- Tienes puesto un traje - dije, tapándome de la luz con el antebrazo.

Estiró su mano libre y alisó la falda de color beige en sus caderas. Fue un movimiento indeciso, como si fuera la primera vez que se hubiera puesto un traje. Por un segundo lucía tan insegura como yo lo estaba, lo que me hizo sentir triste por ella.

- Si – Dijo, usando la misma mano para acariciar la parte de atrás de su cabello – Me imaginé que ya que tú estabas volviendo a la escuela, debería, ya sabes, tratar de volver tiempo completo a la oficina.

Me levante quedando en una posición sentada. Mi cabeza se sentía de alguna forma plana en la parte de atrás por estar tanto tiempo acostada y mi pierna punzó un poco. Ausentemente acaricié la abolladura en mi muslo por debajo de las sábanas.

- ¿En mi primer día de vuelta?

Caminó en tropezones hacia mí, caminando a través de la pila de ropa sucia en sus tacones beige.

- Pues… sí. Han sido un par de meses. El doctor Cullen piensa que es bueno que regrese. Y estaré allí para recogerte después de la escuela. – Se sentó a mi lado en la cama y acarició mi cabello – Vas a estar bien.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? – Pregunté - ¿Cómo sabes que todo va a estar bien? No puedes saberlo. Yo no estaba bien en Mayo y eso no lo sabías. – Salí de la cama. Mi pecho se sintió apretado y no estaba segura de que no fuera a llorar.

Se quedo sentada, agarrando el teléfono inalámbrico enfrente de ella.

- Sólo lo sé, Isabella. Cariño ese día no va a volver a pasar. _Edward_… se ha ido. Ahora trata de no alterarte…

Demasiado tarde. Ya estaba alterada. Entre más tiempo pasaba en mi cama acariciándome el cabello en la forma en la que solía hacerlo cuando era pequeña y olfateaba el perfume que pensaba que era su _"perfume de trabajo"_, más real se volvía. Iba a regresar a la escuela.

- Todos acordamos que esto era lo mejor, ¿lo recuerdas Isabella? – Dijo – Sentados en la oficina del Dr. Cullen decidimos que salir corriendo no era una buena opción para nuestra familia. Tú estuviste de acuerdo. Dijiste que no querías que Jake sufriera por lo que había sucedido. Y tu papá tiene su firma… dejar todo eso y volver a empezar sería tan difícil para nosotros financieramente… - Se encogió de hombros, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Mamá – dije, pero no podía pensar en un buen argumento. Ella tenía razón. Yo había sido la que había dicho que Jake no tenía que porqué dejar a sus amigos. Que sólo por ser mi hermano pequeño, no significaba que tuviera que cambiar de ciudad, cambiar de escuela. Que papá, cuya mandíbula se tensaba con enfado cada vez que alguien mencionaba la posibilidad de que nuestra familia se tuviera que mudar a otra ciudad, no tenia porqué crear una nueva firma de abogados después del trabajo tan duro que le había costado construir la suya. Que ya no debería tener que estar atascada en casa con un tutor o aun peor, tener que cambiarme de escuela en mi último año. Que estaría maldita si me escabullía como una criminal cuando no había hecho nada malo.

- De todas formas, no es como si todo el mundo en el planeta no supiera quién soy – dije, corriendo mis dedos por el brazo del sofá del Dr. Cullen – No es como si pudiera encontrar una escuela donde nadie hubiera escuchado sobre mí. ¿Se imaginan que tan marginada sería en una nueva escuela? Al menos en Forks sé que esperar. Además, si huyo de Forks, todo el mundo estará aún más seguro de que era culpable.

- Va a ser duro. – El Dr. Cullen había advertido – Tendrás que enfrentar muchos dragones.

Me había encogido de hombros.

- ¿Algo qué no sepa? Puedo manejarlos.

-¿Estás segura? – El Dr. Cullen había preguntado, sus ojos entrecerrándose con escepticismo.

Asentí.

- No es justo que tenga que irme. Puedo hacerlo. Si es horrible, puedo transferirme al final del semestre. Pero voy hacerlo. No tengo miedo.

Pero eso fue hace tiempo, cuando el verano se extendía enfrente de nosotros, imposiblemente largo. Hace tiempo cuando _"regresar" _era sólo una idea, no una realidad. Como una idea, seguía creyendo en ella. No era culpable de nada excepto de amar a Edward y odiar a la gente que nos atormentaba, y no había forma de que yo me escabullera y me escondiera de la gente que creía que era culpable de algo más. Pero ahora que tenía que poner mi idea en práctica, no sólo estaba asustada; estaba aterrorizada.

- Tuviste todo el verano para cambiar de opinión- Dijo mamá, seguía sentada en mi cama.

Cerré mi boca y me dirigía hacia mi armario. Agarré ropa interior limpia y un sostén, luego hurgué en el piso por unos jeans y una camisa.

- Bien. Voy a alistarme – Dije.

No puedo decir que ella sonrió en ese momento. Hizo algo que se parecía a un sonrisa, sólo que parecía algo dolorosa. Hizo unos cuantos intentos de dirigirse a la puerta y luego aparentemente decidió que era una buena decisión y se fue hacia ella del todo, agarrando el teléfono con las dos manos. Me pregunté si se llevaría accidentalmente el teléfono al trabajo con ella, con el pulgar todavía posicionado en el 9.

- Bien. Te voy a esperar abajo.

Me vestí, colocándome los arrugados jeans y la camisa al azar, sin siquiera importarme el modo en el que me veía. No es como si vestirme bien fuera a hacerme sentir mejor o menos sobresaliente. Cojeé hasta el baño y corrí un cepillo por mi cabello, que no había lavado hace cuatro días. Tampoco me moleste en ponerme maquillaje. Realmente no sabía en donde estaba. No es como si hubiera ido a un montón de bailes durante el verano. La mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera había podido caminar.

Me deslicé en un par de zapatos de lona y agarré mi mochila… una nueva que mamá había comprado hace días y que había estado vacía en cada lugar en el que ella la había dejado hasta que finalmente la lleno con suministros ella misma. La vieja mochila, la ensangrentada… bueno, esa probablemente había terminado en la basura, junto con la camiseta de Edward de los _Flogging Molly_, la cual había encontrado en mi closet y la había tirado mientras yo estaba atascada en el hospital. Yo había llorado y la había llamado _perra_ cuando había vuelto a casa y vi que la camiseta no estaba. Ella realmente no lo entendía… esa camiseta no pertenecía a Edward el Asesino. Pertenecía a Edward, el chico que me había sorprendido con boletos para los _Flogging Molly_ cuando habían venido a Forks. Edward, el chico que me había dejado subirme a sus hombros mientras cantaban _factory girls_. Edward, el chico que tuvo la idea de hacer un fondo común para comprar una camiseta y compartirla. Edward, el chico que se había puesto la camiseta hasta llegar a su casa y se la había quitado, dándomela y nunca la había pedido de vuelta.

Ella alegó que tirar la camiseta había sido idea del Dr. Cullen, pero no le creí. Algunas veces tenía la sensación de que ella culpaba de todas sus ideas al Dr. Cullen para que yo le siguiera la corriente. El Dr. Cullen entendería que Edward el Asesino no había usado esa camiseta. Yo ni siquiera sabía quién era Edward el Asesino. El Dr. Cullen entendía eso.

Completamente vestida, fui golpeada con la sensación de estar demasiado nerviosa para pasar por ello. Mis piernas se sentían casi demasiado débiles para pasar por la puerta y una ligera capa de sudor cubrió la parte trasera de mi cuello. No podía ir. No podía enfrentar a esas personas, esos lugares. Tan sólo no era lo suficiente fuerte.

Con manos temblorosas, saqué el celular de uno de mis bolsillos y marqué el número telefónico de celular del Dr. Cullen. Contesto al primer timbre.

- Lamento molestarlo – dije, hundiéndome en mi cama.

- No, yo te dije que llamaras. ¿Recuerdas? Estaba esperando que lo hicieras.

- No creo que pueda hacer esto – dije – No estoy lista. No creo que alguna vez llegue a estar lista. Creo que fue una mala idea…

- Detente, Bella – interrumpió – Puedes hacerlo. Estás lista. Ya hemos hablado de ello. Va a ser duro, pero puedes manejarlo. Has manejado peores cosas en los últimos meses, ¿verdad? Eres muy fuerte.

Las lágrimas saltaron de mis ojos y las limpie con mi dedo pulgar.

- Sólo concéntrate en el momento – dijo- No intérpretes las cosas. _Mira lo que realmente está allí_, ¿de acuerdo? Llámame cuando llegues esta tarde a tu casa. Haré que Stephanie te pase así este en sesión, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

- Y si necesitas hablar durante el día…

- Lo sé, puedo llamar.

- ¿Y recuerdas lo que dijimos? Incluso si logras hacerlo por medio día, ya es una victoria, ¿verdad?

- Mamá va a volver al trabajo. Jornada completa.

- Eso es porque cree en ti. Pero vendrá a casa si tú la necesitas. Aunque, mi predicción es que no lo harás. Y sabes que siempre tengo la razón. – Había una sonrisa en su voz.

Me reí, y sorbí las lágrimas. Volví a limpiarme los ojos.

- Cierto. Como sea. Tengo que irme.

- Vas a estar bien.

- Eso espero.

- Yo lo sé. Y recuerda lo que dijimos: siempre puedes transferirte al final del semestre si no funciona. ¿Eso es qué? ¿Setenta y cinco días o algo por el estilo?

- Ochenta y tres.- Dije.

- ¿Lo ves? Es pan comido. Podrás con ello. Llámame más tarde.

- Lo haré.

Colgué y recogí la mochila. Empecé a salir del cuarto, pero me detuve. Me faltaba algo. Busqué bajo el estante de la gaveta del tocador y hurgué hasta encontrarla, metida entre el marco de la gaveta, fuera del alcance investigativo de mamá. La saqué y la mire por millonésima vez.

Era un foto mía y de Edward en el Lago Azul el último día de escuela, en el segundo año de bachillerato. Él sostenía una cerveza y yo me estaba riendo tan fuerte que juro que se me podían ver las amígdalas en la fotografía, y estábamos sentados en una roca gigante al lado del lago. Creo que fue Jasper el que tomó la foto. No podría recordar que era tan gracioso aunque mi vida dependiera de ello, sin importar cuantas noches me pasara en vela tratando de acordarme.

Nos veíamos tan felices. Y lo éramos. Sin importar los E-mails, las notas suicidas o _la Lista del odio_ dijera. Éramos felices.

Toqué la risa congelada en el rostro de Edward con mi dedo. Todavía podía escuchar su voz fuerte y clara. Todavía podía escucharlo invitándome a salir en ese serio modo de Edward, al mismo tiempo atrevido, enojado, romántico, tímido.

- Bells - Él había dicho, levantándose de la roca e inclinándose para recoger su botella de cerveza. Levantó una roca plana con su mano libre y dio varios pasos al frente y la tiró dando saltos en el agua. Salto, una, dos, tres, veces antes de zambullirse dentro del agua y quedarse quieta. Alice se rió desde alguna parte cerca del bosque. Jasper se rió justo después de ella. Estaba empezando a caer la noche y una rana empezó a croar desde algún lugar de mi izquierda - ¿Alguna vez piensas en dejarlo todo atrás?

Levante mis tacones contra la roca y agarré mis rodillas. Pensé en la pelea de papá y mamá la noche anterior. En la voz de mamá subiendo las escaleras desde la sala, las palabras poco claras, pero el tono venenoso. Acerca de papá yéndose de la casa a eso de la media noche, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de él.

- ¿Quieres decir algo como huir? Definitivamente.

Edward estuvo callado por un largo tiempo. Levantó la otra roca y la tiró al lago. Salto dos veces y se cayó.

- Seguro – dijo – O, ya sabes, manejar hacia un barranco y nunca mirar atrás.

Mire al sol poniéndose y pensé sobre ello.

- Si – dije – Todo el mundo lo hace. Muy _Thelma y Louise_.

Se giro y medio rió, tomó el último tragó de su cerveza y dejó la botella en el piso.

- Nunca la vi – dijo - ¿Recuerdas cuando leímos _Romeo y Julieta_ el año pasado en inglés?

- Sí.

Se inclinó hacia mí.

- ¿Crees que podamos ser como ellos?

Arrugué la nariz.

- No lo sé. Supongo que sí. Seguro.

Se giró y fijo su mirada en el lago.

- Sí, podríamos serlo. Realmente podríamos serlo.

Me levanté, sacudí la parte de atrás de mis muslos, que se sentían como hueco por la textura de la roca en la que habíamos estado sentados.

- ¿Me estás invitando a salir?

Se giró, se tambaleo hacía mí, y me agarró alrededor de la cintura. Me levantó hasta que mis píes pendían sobre la tierra y no puede evitarlo… deje salir un chillido que se convirtió en una risita. Me besó y mi cuerpo se sintió tan eléctrico contra el suyo que hasta los dedos de mis pies cosquillaron. Parecía que hubiera esperado por siempre a que él lo hiciera.

- ¿Dirías que no si lo hiciera? – preguntó.

- Claro que no, Romeo – dije. Le devolví el beso.

- Entonces supongo que lo estoy haciendo, Julieta – Dijo, y juro que cuando tocaba su rostro en la foto podía volver a escucharlo. Podía sentirlo en el cuarto conmigo. A pesar de haberse convertido en un monstro en Mayo a los ojos del mundo, a mis ojos seguía siendo _ese chico_ que me alzaba sobre el suelo, besándome y llamando Julieta.

Metí la foto en mi bolsillo trasero.

- Ochenta y tres y contando – dije en voz alta, tomando un profundo aliento dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras.

* * *

**_Hola :3 ¿qué les parececio? personalmente este es uno de los capítulos que más me hizo llorar y al escribirlo en word fue un caos :'( pero bueno espero que les guste y me digan que les parecio ¿siiiiiii?_**

**_saludos!_**


	3. ¿Nos vemos en el cafetín?

_****__DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es de Jennifer Brown._

_Capítulo 2_

2 DE MAYO, 2008.

6:32 A.M.

"_**¿Nos vemos en el cafetín?"**_

Mi celular sonó y lo agarré antes de que mamá, Jake o, Dios no lo quiera, papá lo escuchara. Todavía era temprano y estaba oscuro afuera. Una de esas mañanas en las que se es difícil levantarse. Las vacaciones de verano estaban justo a la vuelta de la esquina, lo que significaba tres meses para dormir y no tener que aguantar la preparatoria Forks. No es que yo odiara la escuela ni nada por el estilo pero Leah Clearwater estaba molestándome como siempre en el autobús y obtuve una D en ciencias porque se me olvidó estudiar para un examen y los finales iban hacer asesinos este año.

Edward había estado silencioso últimamente. De hecho, no había ido a la escuela durante dos días y me había enviado mensajes de texto durante todo el día preguntándome por _"la mierda de la clase" _ o "_las gordas perras de educación física"_ o _"por ese canalla de McCarty"._

Durante el último mes, él había estado pasando el rato con ese chico raro de James y cada día parecía estar alejándose más y más de mí. Tenía miedo de que terminara conmigo, así que sólo le seguí la corriente como si no fuera la gran cosa que ya casi no nos viéramos. No quería presionarlo… él últimamente había estado muy volátil y yo no quería empezar una pelea. No le pregunte que había estado haciendo durante esos días que no asistió a la escuela y, en su lugar, tan sólo le respondí sus mensajes _"la mierda en Bio necesita star sumergida n formhldhido" _ y que _"odio a esas perras"_ y que _"McCarty es afortunado de que no tenga un arma"_. Esta última parte volvería más tarde a remorderme la conciencia. En realidad todo lo haría. Pero eso último… esto último durante un largo tiempo me haría vomitar cada vez que pensara en ello. E inspiraría una conversación de tres horas con el detective Vulturi. Y haría que mi padre me mirara siempre de otra manera, como si en el fondo fuera una especie de monstruo y él lo pudiera ver.

James era este tipo mayor – como de veintiuno o algo así – que se había graduado de Forks hacia unos cuantos años. No fue a la universidad. No tenía trabajo. Lo que pude ver es que todo lo que hacía James era golpear a su novia y sentarse por ahí a fumar marihuana y ver dibujos animados durante todo el día. Hasta que conoció a Edward y entonces dejó de ver los dibujos animados y comenzó a fumar marihuana con Edward y sólo golpeaba a su novia en las noches cuando no estaba en el garaje de Edward, tocando la batería, demasiado ido como para recordar que ella existía. En las raras ocasiones en las que había estado allí cuando James estaba, Edward era un chico totalmente diferente. Alguien que yo realmente, ni siquiera reconocía.

Durante un largo tiempo pensé que tal vez no conocía en absoluto a Edward. Tal vez cuando él y yo estábamos viendo la TV en su sótano o riéndonos y mojándonos el uno al otro en la piscina, yo no estaba viendo al verdadero Edward. Como si el verdadero Edward fuera el que se mostraba cuando James venía… ese Edward que era egoísta y de mirada dura.

Había oído hablar de las mujeres que eran completamente ciegas e ignoraban todas las señales que su hombre era un monstruo o una especie de pervertido, pero de ninguna manera podrían de que era una de ellas. Cuando James no estaba… cuando éramos solo Edward y yo, y lo miraba a los ojos… sabía lo que veía y era algo bueno. Él era bueno. Algunas veces tenía un retorcido sentido del humor – todos lo teníamos -, pero no estábamos hablando en serio. Así que para mí, a veces tiene sentido que haya sido James el que puso esas ideas en la cabeza de Edward sobre hacer un tiroteo en la escuela. No yo. James. Él es el malo. Lo era. Tomé el celular que estaba debajo de las cobijas donde me había estado levantándome lentamente, haciéndome la idea de que tenía que pasar por otro día de escuela.

- ¿Hola?

- Nena. – La voz de Edward era débil, casi extraña, aunque en ese momento me imaginé que era porque era muy temprano y Edward ya casi nunca se levantaba temprano.

- Oye – le susurré - ¿Iras hoy a la escuela para variar?

Se rió entre dientes. Sonaba realmente feliz.

- Sí. James me va a llevar.

- Sí – oí el chasquido de su encendedor y el crepitar de un filtro de cigarrillo. Exhaló. – Teníamos que hacer algunas cosas por ahí.

- ¿Cómo…?

Él no respondió. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido del filtro quemándose y su constante exhalación.

La decepción se apoderó de mí. No me iba a contar. Odiaba el modo en el que se estaba comportando. Nunca antes me había ocultado cosas. Siempre habíamos hablado de todo, incluso de las cosas difíciles, como los matrimonios de nuestros padres y los apodos que nos habían puesto los chicos de la escuela y de cómo a veces nos sentíamos como nada. Como menos que nada.

Estuve a punto de presionarlo, de decirle que quería saber, que merecía saber, pero en vez de eso decidí cambiar de tema… si al final iba a poder verlo, no quería perder el tiempo paliando con él.

- Oye, tengo algunos nombres para la lista. – le dije.

- ¿Quiénes?

Me froté las esquinas de los ojos con la yema de los dedos.

- La gente que dice "lo siento" después de todo. Los comerciales de comida rápida. Y Rosalie Hale. – _James, _estuve a punto de añadir, pero recapacite.

- ¿Esa rubia flacucha que sale con Benjamín Diehl?

- Ajá. Pero Benjamín está bien. Me refiero a que es deportista y todo, pero de ninguna manera es tan molestoso como ella. Ayer en clase de Salud yo estaba mirando al espacio y supongo que estaba viendo en su dirección. Así que de repente me mira y dice: _"¿Qué estas mirando, Hermana Muerte?"_ Tenía el ceño fruncido, rodó los ojos y dijo: _"Infiernos, ocúpate de tus propios asuntos"_ y yo dije como: _"Créeme, en cualquier caso me importa un carajo lo que estabas diciendo"_ y ella dijo: _"¿No tienes un funeral al que asistir?"_ y sus estúpidos amigos se echaron a reír como si fuera una especie de comediante o algo así. Es una _perra._

- Sí, tienes razón. – Tosió. Escuché un ruido como si estuviera pasando de hoja y podía imaginar a Edward sentado en su colchón escribiendo en el cuaderno de espiral rojo que hemos compartido – Todas esas rubias tan sólo deberían desaparecer.

En ese momento me había reído. Era gracioso. Estuve de acuerdo con él. Y, bueno, realmente pensé que lo estaba. No me sentía como una mala persona, pero me reí porque para mí, _ellas _eran las malas personas. Se lo merecían.

- Sí, deberían ser atropelladas por los _Beemers__1_ de sus padres.- Le dije.

- También puse a esa chica Kate en la lista.

- Bien hecho. Ella no deja de hablar pasar al equipo universitario. No sé cuál es su problema.

- Sí. Bueno.

Nos sentamos en silencio por un minuto. No sé lo que Edward estaba pensando. En ese momento, tomé su silencio como una especie de acuerdo tácito conmigo, como si estuviéramos hablando al mismo tiempo en una longitud de onda que no tenía aliento. Pero ahora sé que es sólo una de esas _"deducciones" _de las que siempre me hablaba el Dr. Cullen. La gente lo hace todo el tiempo… asume que ellos _"saben"_ lo que está pasando por la cabeza de otra persona. Eso es imposible. Y creer que es posible es un error. Un error bien grande. Uno que te arruinaría la vida, sino tienes cuidado.

Escuché algunos murmullos en el fondo.

- Me tengo que ir. – Dijo Edward – Tenemos que llevar al hijo de James a la guardería. Su novia está siendo un dolor en el culo por eso. _¿Nos vemos en cafetín? _

- Claro. Haré que Alice nos guarde un asiento.

- Genial.

- Te amo.

- Yo a ti nena.

Colgué el teléfono, sonriendo. Tal vez se había resuelto lo que fuera que lo estaba molestando. Tal vez estaba harto de James, del hijo de James, de los dibujos animados de James y de la marihuana de James. Tal vez podría hablarle para saltarnos el almuerzo y que camináramos juntos por la carretera hasta Casey's para comer un sándwich. Solamente nosotros dos. Como en los viejos tiempos. Sentados en el separador de concreto, sacando la cebolla de nuestros sándwiches y haciéndonos preguntas sobre música, hombro a hombro, con los pies balanceándose.

Me metí de un salto a la ducha, sin molestarme en encender la luz y me quede allí parada envuelta por el vapor de la oscuridad, con la esperanza de que pronto de que Edward me llevara algo especial. Él era bastante bueno en eso… presentándose en la escuela con una rosa que había comprado en la gasolinera o metiendo una barra de chocolate en mi locker en el cambio de clases, deslizando una nota dentro de mi cuaderno cuando yo no estaba mirando. Cuando Edward quería, tenía un tremendo lado romántico.

Salí de la ducha y me sequé. Me tomé un tiempo extra con el pelo y con el delineador de ojos y me puse una minifalda de mezclilla negra con mi par favorito de medias a rayas blancas y negras, con el agujero en la rodilla. Metí los pies en los calcetines y un par de zapatilla de lona agarrando la mochila.

Mi hermano pequeño, Jake, estaba comiendo cereal en la mesa de la cocina. Tenía en cabello en puntas y parecía uno de esos niños de los comerciales de Pop Tart: el típico _skater._ Jake tenía catorce años y estaba lleno de sí mismo. Se creía una especie de gurú de la moda y siempre se vestía con tanto estilo que se veía como si acabara de salir de un catalogo.

Éramos cercanos, a pesar del hecho de que tendíamos a estar con grupos totalmente diferentes y que teníamos definiciones completamente de lo que nos gustaba. Él podría ser molesto a veces, pero la mayoría del tiempo era un buen hermano menor.

Tenía su libro de texto de historia de los Estados Unidos abierto sobre la mesa y estaba garabateando frenéticamente en un pedazo de hoja de papel de cuaderno, deteniéndose sólo para meter un bocado de cereal en la boca a cada rato.

- ¿Vas a filmar un comercial de gel para el cabello? – pregunté chocando la cadera contra su silla mientras pasaba.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo mientras pasaba la palma de su mano sobre las puntas de su cabello – A las chicas les encanta.

Rodeé los ojos sonriendo.

- Estoy segura. ¿Ya se fue papá?

Tomó otro bocado de cereal y volvió a la escritura.

- Sí – dijo con la comida en la boca. – Se fue hace unos minutos.

Cogí un waffle de la nevera y lo metí en la tostadora.

- Veo que estabas demasiado ocupado con las chicas como para hacer tu tarea por la noche. – Me burlé, inclinándome sobre él para leer lo que estaba escribiendo. - ¿Exactamente que pensaban las mujeres en la época de la guerra civil… sobre el exceso de gel para el cabello?

- Dame un respiro. – Dijo, golpeándome con el codo. – Estuve hablando con tina hasta la medianoche. Tengo que terminar esto. Mamá va a enloquecer si vuelvo a sacar otra C en Historia. Me volvería a quitar el celular.

- Bueno, está bien – dije – Voy a dejarte en paz. No tengo la más mínima intención de interponerme en tu fascinante romance telefónico con Nessa. – El waffle salió de la tostadora y lo agarré. Tome un bocado, sin nada - Hablando de mamá, ¿hoy va a volverte a llevar a la escuela?

Él asintió con la cabeza. Mamá llevaba a Jake todos los días a la escuela, dejándolo de paso hacia su trabajo. Eso le daba a él unos minutos extras por la mañana, que supongo que sería algo bueno. Sin embargo, ya que eso requería que me sentara a noventa centímetros de mi madre y, por lo tanto, pasar cada mañana escuchando como mi _"cabello se ve atroz" _y mi _"falda es demasiado corta" _ y _"¿Por qué una chica tan hermosa como tú quiere arruinar su aspecto con todo ese maquillaje y esos tintes para el cabello?"_ Prefería pararme en la acera y esperar que el autobús lleno de deportistas pasara a buscarme. Y eso es mucho decir.

Miré el reloj en la estufa. El autobús pasaría en cualquier momento. Me cargué la mochila al hombre y di otro mordisco a mi waffle.

- Me largo de aquí. – le dije, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta – Buena suerte con tu tarea.

- Nos vemos. – Gritó a mi espalada mientras yo salía al porche, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

El aire se sentía más frio que de costumbre… se sentía como si el invierno estuviera a punto de precipitarse sobre nosotros en lugar de la primavera. Como si ese momento del día fuera lo más cálido que se iba a poner.

* * *

1.- Beemer: Nombre con el que se conoce a una motocicleta fabricada por la BMW.

_**Hola! primero que nada woow! nunca pense tener tantas a alerta y RR *O* fue genial me alegro que le haya gustado :3 gracias!**_

**_segundo, ¿qué les parecio este cap? ¿super no? aww Edward tan tierno y si me preguntan esos chicos merecian morir -.-!_**

**_los nombres de los personajes son los que cuando lei al libro fueron los que primero llegarón a mi cabeza, ya sea por su forma de ser o sus nombres :D quise que sonara más familiar :3_**

**_Hay algunas partes en que va del pasado al presente y viceversa para que no se confundan cuando lean cuando dice 2 de mayo el capítulo quiere decir que es el pasado. Bueno creo que eso es todo, si tienen alguna duda me mandan un mensaje._**

**_P.D.: me encantaria que me dijieran que les parece porque el libro no es muy conocido y quisiera saber que piensan de él ;)_**

**_ saludos!_**


	4. Capítulo 3

**____****_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es de Jennifer Brown._**

**_Capítulo 3_**

[DESDE EL CONDADO DE FORKS RAIN-TRIBUNE

3 DE MAYO, 2008. REPORTERA ZAFRINA DASH]

Leah Clearwater, 16 años. Capitana del equipo de softbol de la preparatoria de Forks, fue la primera víctima y pareció ser un objetivo directo. _"Él la golpeó en el hombro",_ dijo Sue Clearwater, la madre de la víctima. _"Y otra de las chicas que estuvieron ahí nos dijeron que cuando Leah volteó él le dijo: "Tú has estado en la lista por un largo tiempo", y ella dijo: "¿Qué lista?" y luego él le disparo." _ Clearwater a quien le dispararon en el estómago es descrita por los doctores como "_Malditamente suertuda de estar con vida". _En efecto_, _la investigación confirmo eso. El nombre de Clearwater era el primero de la ahora muy conocida _"LISTA DEL ODIO"_. Un cuaderno rojo en espiral confiscado de la casa de Edward Masen sólo unas horas después del tiroteo.

* * *

- ¿Estás nerviosa?

Agarré la goma que se estaba pelando de la suela de mis zapatos y me encogí de hombros. Había tantas emociones pasando por mí, que pensé que bajaría gritando por la calle. Pero por alguna razón no puede más que encogerme de hombros. Lo que ahora que lo pienso, fue algo bueno. Mi madre me estaba mirando de cerca está mañana. Algún movimiento en falso y ella correría donde el Dr. Cullen y lo sacaría todo de proporción, como era usual, y luego volveríamos a tener _La conversación._

El Dr. Cullen y yo teníamos _La conversación _al menos una vez por semana desde Mayo. Venía siendo algo como esto:

Él preguntaría:

-¿Estás a salvo?

- No me voy a suicidar si eso es lo que preguntas. – Le respondería.

- Lo estoy haciendo. – Diría

- Bueno, no voy hacerlo. Ella sólo está loca - seguiría.

- Ella sólo está preocupada por ti – diría y entonces, amablemente, seguiríamos con otro tema. Pero luego en mi casa me metería en mi cama y empezaría a pensar en eso. Sobre lo del suicidio. ¿Estaba a salvo? ¿Realmente hubo un tiempo en el que pude haber sido suicida y ni siquiera lo había sabido? Y luego estaría como una hora, con la habitación oscureciéndose alrededor de mí, preguntándome qué diablos pasaba para que me sintiera tan insegura incluso acerca de quién era.

Porque quién eres, se supone que es la pregunta más fácil de responder, ¿verdad? Sólo que para mí no había sido fácil desde hace un buen tiempo. Tal vez nunca lo fue.

A veces, en mi mundo donde los padres se odiaban el uno al otro y la escuela era un campo de batalla, apestaba ser yo. Edward había sido mi escape. La única persona que entendía. Era genial ser parte de un "_nosotros", _con los mismos pensamientos, mismos sentimientos, misma miseria. Pero ahora la otra parte del _"nosotros"_ no estaba, y estando allí en mi sombría habitación, estaba siendo golpeada con esta realidad en la que no tenía ni idea de cómo volver a ser sólo yo.

Me voltearía y miraría a los oscuros caballos que salpicaban el papel tapiz de la pared y desearía que cobraran vida y me tomaran de la manera en la que me imaginaba que ellos lo hacían cuando era niña, así nunca tendría que volver a pensar en eso. Porque no tener idea de quién eres duele demasiado. Y algo de lo que estaba segura era que estaba cansada de sufrir.

Mamá se estiro a través del asiento delantero y me palmeó la rodilla.

- Bueno, si llegas a la mitad del día y me necesitas, estoy a una llamada de distancia, ¿Está bien?

No respondí. El bulto en mi garganta era muy grande. Parecía irreal que estuviera a punto de caminar por los mismos pasillos con aquellos chicos que conocía tan bien, pero que parecían completos extraños. Chicos como Mike Newton, a quien había visto mirar directamente a la cámara y decir: _"Espero que encierren a Isabella de por vida por lo que hizo"_. Y Tanya Denali, a quien había citado diciendo: _"No sé porque mi nombre estaba en la lista. Ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran Edward e Isabella antes de ese día". _

Podía verla ignorando quién era Edward. Cuando se mudo a Forks como estudiante de primer año. Sólo era un chico callado y delgado, con ropa fea y cabello sucio. Pero Tanya y yo habíamos cursado juntas la primaria. Ella estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que no me conocía. Y dado que ella fue amiga de Emmett McCarty. El señor mariscal de campo durante todo el segundo año, y dado que Emmett McCarty odiaba a Edward y tomaría cada oportunidad que tenía para hacerlo sentir miserable, dejando a fuera que todo los amigos de Emmett pensaran que era gracioso que él atormentara a Edward, encontré muy sospechoso que no lo conociera, tampoco.

¿Mike y Tanya estarían allí hoy? ¿Me estaría buscando? ¿Estarían deseando que no apareciera?

- Y sabes el número del Dr. Cullen – me dijo mi madre, volviéndome a sobar la rodilla.

Asentí.

- Lo sé.

Bajamos por Oak Street. Podría haber conducido por aquí aun estando dormida. Derecho en Oak Street. A la izquierda en Fouldling Avenue. A la izquierda en Starling. Y de ahí a la derecha justo en el aparcadero. La preparatoria Forks estaba justo enfrente. No me podía perder.

Sólo que esta mañana todo se veía diferente para mí. La preparatoria Forks nunca podría volver a tener ese aspecto excitante e intimidante que tenía cuando yo era nueva. Nunca más lo podría equiparar con un alucinante romance, con la euforia, la risa, un trabajo bien hecho. La mayoría de las personas no piensa en ninguna de estas cosas cuando se imaginaba sus preparatorias. Era otra cosa que me había robado Edward, a todos nosotros ese día. No sólo se robó nuestra inocencia y nuestro sentido de bienestar. De alguna forma también logró robarnos nuestros recuerdos.

- Estarás bien – me dijo mamá. Volteé mi cabeza mire a fuera de la ventana. Vi a Emily Young caminando por el campo de futbol agarrada del brazo de Sam Uley. No tenía ni idea que estuvieran juntos, y de repente me sentí como si me hubiera perdido toda una vida en vez de sólo un verano. Si las cosas hubieran sido normales, hubiera pasado mi tiempo en el lago, en el bowling, en una estación de gasolina o en los lugares de comida rápida, recogiendo chismes, enterándome sobre los nuevos romances. En vez de eso, estuve encerrada en mi habitación, asustada y enferma del estómago ante el mero pensamiento de ir al supermercado con mi madre.

- El Dr. Cullen se siente seguro de que podrás manejar todo con gran éxito.

- Lo sé – le digo. Me inclino hacia adelante y mi estómago se aprieta. Alice y Seth estaban sentados en las graderías como siempre, junto con Jasper, Peter, Mía y Rebecca.

Normalmente estaría allí sentada con ellos. Y con Edward. Comparando horarios, quejándome de las aulas que nos dieron, hablando sobre ir a una fiesta loca juntos. Mis manos empezaron a sudar. Alice se estaba riendo sobre algo que Seth había dicho, y me sentí más intrusa que nunca.

Giramos en la calle e inmediatamente noté a dos patrullas de policías estacionadas al lado del colegio. Debí haber hecho ruido o haber tenido una mala expresión, porque mi mamá dijo:

- Ahora es algo normal. Seguridad. Porque… tú sabes. Ellos no quieren ningún crimen de imitación. Te hace estar más segura, Isabella.

Mamá se detuvo en la zona de descenso. Sus manos cayeron del volante y me miro. Trate de no notar que las comisuras de sus labios temblaban y estaba picoteándose distraídamente la uña de su pulgar. Me planté una sonrisa temblorosa por ella.

- Te veo aquí a las dos y cincuenta – me dijo – estaré esperando por ti.

- Voy a estar bien – le digo, mi voz suena pequeña. Jalé la manilla de la puerta. Mis manos no parecen tener la fuerza suficiente para abrirla, pero eventualmente lo hace. Lo que me decepcionó porque eso significaba que iba a tener que salir.

- Tal vez mañana puedas usar un poco de labial o algo parecido – dice mamá mientras me empujo fuera del auto. _Qué cosa tan rara para decir_, pensé, pero cerré los labios uno contra el otro, perdiendo la costumbre. Cierro la puerta y le doy a mi madre un medio saludo. Se despide, buscándome con los ojos hasta que el carro de atrás toca la corneta y se aleja.

Por un minuto me quedo pegada en mi puesto sobre la acera, insegura de si caminar o no al edificio. Me duele el muslo y la cabeza me empieza a zumbar. Pero todo a mí alrededor parece completamente normal. Un par de estudiantes de segundo año pasan a mi lado, hablando emocionados sobre el baile de bienvenida. Una chica se ríe mientras su novio empuja con sus dedos a uno de sus costados. Los profesores se para en la acera, apurando a los niños para que lleguen a clases. Todas esas cosas me recuerdan a la última vez que estuve aquí. _Extraño_.

Empiezo a caminar pero una voz detrás de mí me hace parar en seco.

- No puedo creerlo. – Parece como si alguien hubiera apretado el botón de _"silencio"_ justo después de esa palabra. Me volteo para mirar. Alice y Jasper estaban allá, tomados de la mano.

La boca de Alice está abierta, la de Jasper se ha vuelto un pequeño nudo.

- ¿Bella? – pregunta Alice, no como si no creyera que fuera yo, sino como si no creyera que _yo_ estuviera _allí._

- Hey – le digo.

Seth rodea a Alice y me abraza. Su abrazo fue rígido y me soltó de inmediato, dando un paso atrás en línea con respecto al grupo, poniendo sus ojos en el pasto enfrente de él.

- No sabía que ibas a venir hoy – dijo Alice. Sus ojos se movían brevemente de lado a lado, evaluando la cara de Jasper, y yo pude ver en ese mismo instante como ella se estaba moldeando para ser una copia de él. Su sonrisa adquirió un sesgo superior que era muy incómodo en su rostro.

Me encogí de hombros. Alice y yo habíamos sido amigas casi desde siempre. Éramos del mismo tamaño, nos gustaban las mismas películas, nos vestíamos del mismo modo, decíamos las mismas mentiras. Había veranos en los que fuimos prácticamente inseparables.

Pero había una gran diferencia entre Alice y yo. Alice no tenía enemigos, probablemente porque era muy ansiosa por complacer a todo el mundo. Ella era completamente moldeable: tan sólo le decías quién era ella y ella se convertía en ello, así de fácil. Ella definitivamente no era una chica popular, pero tampoco era una perdedora como yo. Alice siempre estuvo en la delgada línea de en medio, totalmente abajo del radar.

Luego del _"incidente"_ como a mi padre le gustaba llamarlo, Alice vino a visitarme dos veces. La primera, en el hospital, antes de que yo le hablara a alguien. Y una en mi casa cuando había sido liberada, y le dije a Jake que le dijera que estaba dormida. Realmente nunca volvió a tratar de ponerse en contacto conmigo, ni yo tampoco lo hice. Tal vez había una parte de mí que se sentía como si ya no merecía ninguna amistad. Como si se mereciera una mejor amiga que yo.

De alguna manera me sentía apenada por ella. Casi podía verlo en su cara – su deseo de volver a lo que éramos antes del tiroteo, la culpa que sentía por haber mantenido la distancia – pero también ver de que ella era consciente de cómo ser mi amiga la haría ver. Si yo era culpable porque amaba a Edward, ¿sería ella culpable por quererme a mí? Ser mi amiga sería un gran riesgo a tomar… un suicidio social para cualquiera en Forks. Y Alice podría no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para tomar ese riesgo.

- ¿Te duele la pierna? – me preguntó.

- A veces – le digo mirándola – al menos no tengo que tomar educación física, pero lo más probable es que nunca llegue a tiempo a clase con esta cosa.

- ¿Has estado en la tumba de Edward? – me preguntó Jasper. Lo mire con dureza. Me estaba mirando con un duro desdén en sus ojos. – ¿Has ido a la tumba de alguien?

Alice le dio un codazo.

- Déjala en paz. Es su primer día de vuelta – dijo ella, pero sin mucha convicción.

- Sí, vamos – murmuró Seth.- Me alegra que estés bien, Bella. ¿En qué salón tienes matemáticas?

Jasper interrumpió.

- ¿Qué? Ella puede caminar. ¿Cómo es que nunca fue a la tumba de nadie? Quiero decir, si yo fuera quien hubiera escrito todos esos nombres de gente que quería muerta al menos iría a sus tumbas.

- Yo no quería que nadie muriera. – casi susurré. Jasper me dio una de esas miradas de ceja levantada. – Sabes, él también era tu mejor amigo.

Había silencio entre nosotros, y comencé a notar que alrededor de nosotros había espectadores curiosos. Sólo que ellos no tenían curiosidad por la confrontación. Tenían curiosidad por mí, como si repentinamente se hubiesen dado cuenta de quién era yo. Caminaban lentamente por mi lado, susurrándose unos a otros, mirándome fijamente.

Alice también se había comenzado a darse cuenta. Se movió un poco y luego miró más allá de mí.

- Debo irme a clases – dijo – me alegro que estés de regreso, Bella.- Ella ya estaba alejándose de mí, con Seth, Peter y los otros siguiéndola.

Jasper fue el último en moverse, golpeando mi hombro al pasar, murmurando.

- Claro, es realmente genial.

Permanecí en la acera, sintiéndome abandonada en esta marea de chicos moviéndose a mi alrededor, empujándome hacia adelante y atrás con su caminar, pero nunca liberándome al océano como tal. Me pregunté si podría quedarme en este punto en específico hasta que mamá viniera por mí a las 2:50.

Una mano se posó en mi hombro.

- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? – dijo una voz en mi oreja. Volteé y me encontré observando el rostro de la Sra. Carmen, la consejera. Ella envolvió su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me hizo avanzar, ambas dirigiéndonos valientemente a través de las olas de chicos alrededor de nosotras, dejando los susurros atrás.

- Es bueno verte hoy aquí – dijo la Sra. Carmen – Estoy segura de que estás algo temerosa al respecto, ¿cierto?

- Un poco – dije, pero no pude decir nada más porque ella me estaba moviendo tan rápido que lo único que podía hacer era concentrarme en caminar. Irrumpimos en el vestíbulo antes de que el pánico en mi pecho pudiera aparecer, y de alguna manera me sentí engañada. Como si al menos debería tener el derecho de tener miedo al entrar a mi escuela de nuevo, si eso es lo que quería.

El vestíbulo era un completo bullicio. Un policía estaba en la puerta de entrada, agitando un detector de metal sobre las mochilas y chaquetas de los estudiantes.

La Sra. Carmen sacudió su mano hacia uno de ellos y me condujo a través de ellos sin detenernos.

Parecía como si el vestíbulo estuviera escaso de estudiantes, con muchos chicos faltantes. Sin embargo, era como si nada hubiese cambiado. Frente a mis ojos, los chicos estaban hablando, chillando, los zapatos rozaban los brillantes azulejos, las paredes hacían el eco de los _¡wham! ¡wham!_ De los golpes de las puertas de los casilleros cerrándose más allá del alcance de mis ojos.

La Sra. Carmen y yo caminamos a través del vestíbulo con un propósito, y luego giramos en la esquina hacia _el cafetín_. Esta vez el pánico aumento tan violentamente que llegó hasta mi garganta antes de que la consejera pudiera empujarme hacia la amplia habitación. Ella debió haber sentido mi miedo, porque apretó mis hombros con más fuerza y me apresuro más.

_El cafetín_, el único lugar para estar en las mañanas, generalmente lleno en su totalidad, hoy estaba vacío, excepto por un grupo de mesas y sillas. En el extremo más lejano, donde Leah Clearwater había caído, alguien había instalado un tablón de anuncios. En la parte superior había cartas hechas de cartulina de construcción que decían NOSOTROS LOS RECORDAREMOS, y la cartelera estaba cubierta con notas, cartas, lazos, fotos, pancartas y flores. Un par de chicas, no podían distinguir quienes eran debido a la distancia, estaban pegando una nota y una fotografía al tablón de anuncios.

- Hubiésemos prohibidos las reuniones en _El cafetín_ en las mañanas de ser necesario – dijo la Sra. Carmen, como si pudiera leer lo que yo estaba pensando – Sólo como medida de seguridad. Pero de todas maneras, parece que nadie quiere estar aquí. Ahora sólo lo utilizamos durante el almuerzo.

Caminamos a través del _cafetín_. Traté de hacer caso omiso a mi imaginación, que figuraba de mis pies deslizándose en la pegajosa sangre sobre el suelo. Intenté enfocarme en el sonido de los zapatos de la Sra. Carmen, golpeando los azulejos, tratando de recordarme a mi misma lo de _"respirar y concentrarme"_ que el Dr. Cullen había pasado tanto tiempo enseñándome. En ese momento, no podía recordar ni una sola cosa.

Pasamos a través de la puerta en el otro extremo del _cafetín _donde estaban las oficinas administrativas. Técnicamente, éste era el frente del edificio. Más policías estaban revisando mochilas y pasando detectores de metales sobre las ropas de los chicos.

- Me temo que tanta seguridad causará que nuestras mañanas comiencen con retrasos. – La Sra. Carmen suspiró – Pero, por supuesto, de esta manera todos nos sentimos más seguros.

Ella me hizo pasar a través de los policías y hacia las oficinas. Las secretarias nos miraron con educadas sonrisas, pero no dijeron nada. Mantuve mi cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo mientras seguía a la Sra. Carmen hasta su oficina. Esperaba que me dejara permanecer allí durante un largo tiempo.

La oficina de la Sra. Carmen era lo opuesto a la del Dr. Cullen. Donde él tenía filas y filas de libros ordenados y limpios, la Sra. Carmen tenía una descuidada aglomeración de papeles y herramientas educativas, como si su oficina fuera en parte para aconsejar, y en parte para almacenar objetos. Había libros apilados casi en todas las superficies planas, y había fotos de ella con sus hijos y perros por todos lados.

La mayoría de los niños venían a la oficina de la Sra. Carmen para quejarse de sus profesores o para ver catálogos de universidades, y eso era todo. Si la Sra. Carmen había ido a la universidad esperando aconsejar montones de problemáticos adolescentes, probablemente estaba muy decepcionada. Si es que se puede llamar decepción a no tener suficientes personas problemáticas en tu vida.

Me indicó con un gesto que me sentara en la silla con un cojín de vinilo desgarrado, mientras ella rodeaba un pequeño gabinete y se sentaba en la silla detrás de su escritorio, viéndose empequeñecida por las pilas de papeles y de notitas delante de ella. Se inclino hacia adelante a través del desastre y enrollo sus manos justo en el medio de un envoltorio viejo de comida rápida.

- Te estaba observando esta mañana – dijo- Estoy contenta de que hayas regresado a la escuela. Demuestra valentía.

- Estoy intentándolo – murmuré, frotando mi muslo inconsciente – No puedo prometer que me quedaré. – _ochenta y tres y contando_, repetí en mi cabeza.

- Bueno, espero que lo hagas. Eres una buena estudiante – dijo- ¡Ah! – exclamó, subiendo un dedo. Se inclinó hacia adelante y abrió una gaveta del archivador que estaba junto a su escritorio. Una foto enmarcada de un gato blanco y negro aruñando algo se tambaleó cuando el cajón se abría, y me la imaginé, varias veces al día, teniendo que enderezar la foto después de que se caía. Sacó una carpeta marrón y la abrió sobre el escritorio, frente a ella, dejando la gaveta del archivador entreabierta.

– Eso me recuerda: universidades. Así es. Tú estabas considerando… - Pasó algunas páginas -, la universidad de Kansas, si no me equivoco. – Continuó pasando las páginas, y luego movió su dedo sobre una página. – Si. Aquí está. La universidad de Kansas y la universidad del Noreste del Estado de Missouri. – Ella cerró la carpeta y sonrió - Recibí los requisitos de ambas justo la semana pasada. Es un poco tarde para estar apenas comenzando este proceso, pero no debería ser un problema. Bueno, tal vez tengas que explicar algunas cosas para tu registro permanente, pero como en realidad tú… nunca fuiste acusada de… bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero.

Asentí. Sabía a lo que se refería. No es que fuera necesario en mi registro, porque de verdad me costaba pensar en alguien en el país que no hubiese escuchado de mí hasta ahora. Era como la mejor amiga del mundo. O tal vez la peor enemiga.

- Cambié de opinión – dije.

- Oh. ¿Una universidad diferente? No debería ser un problema. Con tus calificaciones…

- No, me refiero que no iré. A la universidad.

La Sra. Carmen se inclino hacia adelante, apoyando su mano en el envoltorio de nuevo. Me estaba frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿No irás?

- Así es. Ya no quiero ir.

Ella habló suavemente.

- Escúchame, Isabella. Sé que te culpas por lo que ocurrió. Sé que crees que eres como él. Pero no es así.

Me enderece en la silla y traté de sonreír con confianza. Ésta no era una conversación que quisiera especialmente hoy, de entre todos los días.

- De verdad Sra. Carmen, no es necesario que diga eso – le dije. Toque mi bolsillo trasero, donde tenía la fotografía de Edward y yo en el Lago Azul, para ganar confianza – Digo, estoy bien y todo.

La Sra. Carmen levanto su mano y me miro directamente a los ojos.

- La mayoría de los días, pasaba la mayoría de los días con Edward que con mi propio hijo –dijo– Era tan indagador. Siempre tan furioso. Estaba tan consumido por el odio. Se regía por él, de hecho.

_No_, quería gritarle. _No lo era. Edward era bueno. Yo lo vi. _

Estaba atrapada en el recuerdo de la noche en la que Edward fue a mi casa inesperadamente, mientras papá y mamá comenzaban a prepararse para su usual festival de quejas después de la cena.

Podía sentir que se acercaba: mamá tirando los platos en el fregadero, murmurando, y papá caminando entre la sala y la cocina, observando a mamá y sacudiendo su cabeza. La tensión estaba creciendo y comencé a hartarme del sentimiento que tenía tan a menudo, deseando poder irme a la cama y despertar en una casa diferente, con una vida diferente. Jake ya había desaparecido en su habitación, y me pregunté si él también se había cansado de ese sentimiento.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras para ir a mi habitación cuando el timbre sonó. Podía ver a Edward a través de la ventana al lado de la puerta, apoyándose en un pie y luego en el otro.

- ¡Yo abro! – les grite a mis padres mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras, pero ya la discusión había comenzado y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta.

- Hola – dije, saliendo al porche delantero -¿Qué hay de nuevo?

- Hola – me respondió. Me entrego un CD – Te traje esto – dijo – lo quemé para ti esta tarde. Son todas las canciones que me hacen pensar en ti.

- Eso es tan dulce – dije, leyendo la parte de atrás de la caja, donde él había escrito cuidadosamente los nombres de las canciones y sus autores – Me encanta.

En el otro lado de la puerta, se podía escuchar la voz de mi padre acercándose.

- Sabes, tal vez algún día _no _regrese a casa, Renée, ésa es una excelente idea. – Él estaba gruñendo.

Edward observó la puerta, y podría jurar que vi vergüenza atravesar su rostro. Y algo más. ¿Lastima, tal vez? ¿O quizás ese mismo hastío que sentía yo?

- ¿Quieres salir de aquí? – Me preguntó, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos – No se escucha muy bien allá adentro. Podemos estar juntos por un rato.

Asentí, abriendo un poco la puerta y dejando el CD en la mesa del vestíbulo. Edward se estiró y sujeto mi mano, guiándome al campo detrás de mi casa. Encontramos un claro y nos tendimos en la hierba, mirando las estrellas, hablando de nada y a la vez de todo.

- ¿Sabes por qué nos llevamos tan bien Bells? – Preguntó después de un rato – Porque pensamos exactamente igual. Es como si tuviésemos el mismo cerebro. Es genial.

Me estiré enrollando mi pierna alrededor de la suya.

- Totalmente – dije – al demonio nuestros padres, y sus estúpidas peleas. Al demonio todo el mundo. ¿A quién le importa una mierda ellos?

- No a mi – dijo. Se rasco su hombro – Por un largo tiempo pensé que nadie me entendería jamás, pero tú de verdad lo haces.

- Claro que sí. – voltee mi cabeza y besé su hombro – Y tu también me entiendes. Es un poco espeluznante el hecho de que seamos tan parecidos.

- Espeluznante en el buen sentido.

- Exacto, en el buen sentido.

Se volteo para verme, apoyándose en un codo.

- Es bueno que nos tengamos el uno al otro – dijo – Es como si, tú sabes, aunque el mundo te odiara, tienes alguien en el que puedes confiar. Sólo nosotros dos en contra de todo del mundo. Sólo tú y yo.

En ese momento, como mis pensamientos hubiesen estado sumidos en las incesantes discusiones de mis padres, asumí que estábamos hablando de ellos. Edward sabía perfectamente por lo que yo estaba pasando; él llamaba a su padrastro su _"paso de día"_* y hablaba de la cambiante vida amorosa de su madre como si fuera un gran chiste. No había tenido idea de que él se refería a nosotros contra… todos.

- Claro. Sólo nosotros – le respondí – Sólo tú y yo.

Mire la carpeta en la oficina de la Sra. Carmen, una vez más embargada por la sensación de que nunca conocí a Edward en absoluto. Todo eso de _"almas gemelas",_ de todo lo que habíamos hablado había sido pura mierda. Porque cuando se trata de leer a las personas, soy una estudiante aplazada.

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta. ¿Qué tan indulgente fue eso? La paria de la escuela llora por todos los recuerdos de su novio, el asesino. Incluso yo me odiaría. Trague y forcé a que el nudo por mi garganta bajara.

La Sra. Carmen se había sentado en su silla, pero aun seguía hablando.

- Isabella, tú tenía un futuro. Estabas escogiendo universidades. Tenías buenas calificaciones. Edward nunca tuvo un futuro. Su futuro era… esto.

Una lágrima se me escapó. Trague y trague pero no mejoró. ¿Cómo podía ella saber sobre el futuro de Edward? No se puede predecir el futuro. Dios, si hubiese podido predecir lo que ocurrió, lo hubiese detenido. Lo hubiese hecho irse. Pero no lo hice. No pude. Y debí haberlo hecho. Y eso es lo que me afecta. Debí haberlo hecho. Y ahora mi futuro no tiene una universidad en él. Mi futuro se basa en ser conocida alrededor del mundo como _"La chica que odia a todos"_. Así fue como la prensa me llamó: _La chica que odia a todos_.

Quería decirle a la Sra. Carmen todas estas cosas. Pero era tan complicado, y pensar en ello hacía que mi pierna temblara y que mi corazón doliera. Me levanté y me coloqué la mochila. Sequé mis mejillas con el dorso de mi mano.

- Será mejor que me vaya a clases – dije –, no quiero llegar tarde el primer día de clases. Lo pensaré. Lo de la universidad. Pero como ya le dije, no puedo hacer ninguna promesa, ¿de acuerdo?

La Sra. Carmen suspiró y se levantó. Cerró la gaveta del archivador, pero no se movió alrededor de éste.

- Isabella – dijo, luego se detuvo y pareció considerarlo – Intenta tener un buen día, ¿está bien? Me alegro de que estés de regreso. Y conservaré estos requisitos para ti.

Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta. Pero justo cuando sujete la manilla, me volteé.

- ¿Sra. Carmen? ¿Las cosas han cambiado mucho? – Le pregunté –Digo, ¿Son diferentes las personas?

No sabía cuál esperaba que fuera su respuesta. Sí, todos han aprendido su lección y ahora somos una gran y feliz familia, justo como lo dicen los periódicos. O no, no había abusadores, todo estaba en tu cabeza justo como lo dicen los demás. Edward estaba loco y tú te lo creíste todo. Estabas molesta sin razón alguna. Tan furiosa, pero todo está en tu imaginación.

La Sra. Carmen mordió su labio inferior y pareció pensar muy bien la pregunta.

- Las personas son personas – dijo finalmente, volteando sus manos en un triste y desesperado encogimiento de hombros.

Creo que ésa era la última respuesta que quería escuchar.

* * *

_**hola! buenooo sé que me demore un porquito harto en subirlo xD, no tengo escusas soy una pajera por naturaleza y tener que leer el Don quijote de la mancha me estresa xD además estaba trantando de escribir nuevos caps, entre eso y editar el tiempo voló o.o**_

_**En fin espero que les guste, es muy triste, cada vez que reescribo los capítulos deseo con todo mi corazón que Edward no hubiese muerto aaaah :'( **_

_****Mandar un review es tan genial como que Edward te grabe un Cd con las canciones que le recuerdan a ti :3****_

_**Nos vemos en una nueva actualizacion cambio y fuera.**_


	5. Ella podría lanzarte un hechizo, Leah…

_****__DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es de Jennifer Brown._

_Capítulo 4_

2 DE MAYO, 2008.

7:10 A.M.

"_**Ella podría lanzarte un hechizo, Leah…"**_

La mayoría de los días encontraba totalmente irónico que mamá llevara a Jake a la escuela porque él odiaba el viaje en autobús, mientras yo viajaba en autobús porque odiaba el atormentante paseo en carro con mamá. Pero algunos días yo deseaba haber seguido adelante y enfrentarme a las críticas matutinas de mamá porque el autobús era una mierda.

Por lo general yo podía avanzar lentamente hacia un asiento en algún sitio del medio y hundirme en forma de C, con mis rodillas apoyadas en el asiento enfrente de mí, escuchando con mi MP3 y desapareciendo por completo.

Pero últimamente Leah Clearwater había sido una verdadera molestia. No es que esto fuera una novedad, ya que no podía soportar a Leah de todos modos. Nunca podría.

Leah era una de esas chicas que son populares porque todo el mundo tiene miedo de no ser su amigo. Ella era grande y voluminosa, su barriga destacaba beligerantemente en la parte delantera de ella y unos muslos que eran enormes, podrían partir un cráneo. Lo cual era extraño porque ella era la capitana del equipo de softbol.

Yo nunca pude entender eso. Simplemente no podía imaginarme a Leah Clearwater corriendo más que otro para llegar a primera base. Pero supongo que ella debe haberlo hecho al menos una o dos veces. O quizás el entrenador tenía demasiado miedo como para dejarla fuera. ¿Quién sabe?

He conocido a Leah al menos desde el preescolar y nunca, ni una sola vez, pensé que ella podría agradarme. Y viceversa. Cada reunión nocturna de regreso a clases, mamá tenía que llamar al profesor aparte e informarle que Leah y yo nunca deberíamos sentarnos juntas en la misma mesa de grupo. _"Todos tenemos a esa persona"_. Mamá le decía con una sonrisa apenada al profesor. Leah Clearwater era _esa persona._

En la escuela primaria Leah me llamó el castor Bucky. En sexto grado ella comenzó el rumor de que yo tenía puesta una tanga que, en la escuela secundaria, era un gran asunto. Y en la preparatoria decidió que no le gustaba mi maquillaje ni mi ropa entonces comenzó a apodarme Hermana Muerte, lo que todo el mundo pensaba que era chistoso.

Ella se montaba dos estaciones después de mí, lo cual podría trabajar a mi favor la mayoría de los días porque tenía de hacerme invisible antes de que ella entrara al autobús. No es que yo le tuviera miedo a ella ni nada de eso. Sólo que me ponía enferma tener que lidiar con ella.

Me hundí en mi asiento, deslizándome hacia abajo donde mi cabeza apenas echaba una ojeada por encima del respaldo y tapé con mis audífonos mis oídos, subiendo el volumen de mi reproductor MP3 con mi pulgar. Miré detenidamente hacia fuera por la ventana, pensando que se sentiría bien sostener la mano de Edward hoy. Apenas podía esperar a llegar a la escuela para verlo. No podía esperar para oler la goma de canela en su aliento y hundir mi cabeza en la curva de su brazo durante el almuerzo, sentada protegida por él, quedando todo el resto del mundo excluido. Leah Clearwater, James, mamá y papá y sus discusiones que siempre, siempre, siempre se convertían en una competencia de gritos y terminaba con papá arrastrándose fuera de la casa perdiéndose en la oscuridad y mamá sollozando patéticamente en su habitación.

El autobús se deslizó haciendo una y otra parada. Mantuve mis ojos pegados a la ventana, mirando un terrier enterrando su nariz en una bolsa de basura. Me pregunté cómo podía respirar y empecé a pensar en las cosas que él podría encontrar allí que lo podían emocionar tanto.

El autobús avanzó de nuevo y yo subí el volumen de mi MP3 ya que el ruido incrementaba exponencialmente con el número de niños que entraban. Apoyé mi cabeza atrás contra el asiento y cerré los ojos.

Sentí un golpe contra mi brazo, me imaginé que fue una persona que había pasado caminando y lo ignoré. Luego sentí un más fuerte y alguien uso el cable para arrebatarme el audífono de mi oído derecho. Éste pendió por la colisión en el aire, música metálica saliendo de él.

- ¿Qué demonios? – dije, sacando el audífono de mi oído izquierdo y enrollando el cable alrededor del MP3. Miré a mi derecha y allí estaba la cara de Leah Clearwater sonriendo abiertamente del otro lado del pasillo. – Lárgate, Leah.

Su fea amiga Ellen – igualmente amazona, cabello rojo, con cara de hombre, receptora del equipo de softbol de la preparatoria Forks – rió, pero Leah sólo me miraba con falsa inocencia parpadeando sus ojos.

- No sé de que hablas Hermana Muerte. Quizás estás teniendo una alucinación. Quizás tienes algún mal o algo asi. Quizás el diablo te lo hizo.

Rodé mis ojos.

- Como sea. – Coloqué mis audífonos de nuevo en mis oídos y me recosté de nuevo en mi forma de C, cerrando mis ojos. No iba darle la satisfacción de pelear de nuevo con ella.

Justo en lo que el autobús entro en el estacionamiento de Forks. Sentí otro empujón contra mi hombro, sólo que esta vez hubo un tirón poderoso sobre el cable de mis audífonos y fueron rasgados de mis oídos con tanta fuerza que el reproductor MP3 entero voló de mi mano y pasó rozando a través del piso del autobús, colocándose bajo el asiento delante del mío. Lo recogí. La luz verde sobre uno de los lados había parpadeado y la pantalla estaba en blanco. Deslicé el interruptor para apagarlo y luego otra vez, pero… nada. Estaba muerto.

- ¡Dios! ¿Cuál es tu problema? – pregunté, mi voz logrando elevarse.

De nuevo, Ellen se reía disimuladamente con su cara de hombre, también lo hacían un par de compañeros sentados detrás de ella. Y de nuevo, Leah me daba esa falsa mirada con los ojos muy abiertos.

El autobús abrió sus puertas y todos nosotros nos levantamos. _Esto es alguna clase de instinto de los chicos, _pensé. Tú podías estar en el medio de algo pero si el autobús abría sus puertas, tú te levantabas. Ésta era una de las constantes de la vida. Tú naces, tú mueres, tú te levantas cuando el autobús abre sus puertas.

Leah y yo nos levantamos, a sólo centímetro la una de la otra. Podía oler el sirope de panqueques en ella. Ella se burló de mí, dándome una mirada lenta de arriba –hacia abajo.

- ¿Apurada para ir a un funeral? ¿Quizás vas a plantar a Edward por un agradable frío cadáver? Oh, espera. Edward _es_ un cadáver.

Sostuve el contacto visual con ella, rehusando a echarme para atrás. Después de todos estos años ella aún no se cansaba de las mismas viejas estúpidas bromas. Todavía no las superaba. Mamá me dijo una vez que si yo continuaba ignorando a Leah, eventualmente podría llegar a volverse aburrido para ella. Pero en días como hoy, ignorarla a ella era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Yo dejaba pasar estas cosas de rivalidad, pero de ninguna manera, iba a dejar que ella se fuera como si nada después de haber roto mi aparato.

La empujé hacia adelante dentro del pasillo que ya había comenzado a moverse.

- Cualquiera que sea tu problema… - dije. Levanté mi MP3 – Tú vas a pagar por esto.

- Oooh, me están temblando las piernas – dijo ella.

Alguien más agregó:

- Ella podría lanzarte un hechizo, Leah. – Y todos se rieron.

Descendí por el pasillo y bajé del autobús sobre la acera, y troté a las gradas donde Alice, Jasper y Seth estaban pasando el rato como siempre.

Subí para reunirme con ellos, sin aliento y furiosa.

- Hey – dijo Alice -¿Qué pasa? Luces molesta.

- Si – dije – Mira lo que la perra de Leah Clearwater le hizo a mi reproductor MP3.

- Oh, hombre – dijo Seth, tomándolo de mi mano. Él presionó unos pocos botones, tratando de prenderlo y apagarlo unas pocas veces. – Podrías conseguir arreglarlo o algo.

- Yo no quiero arreglarlo – dije – quiero matarla. Dios, yo podría desgarrar su estúpida cabeza. Ella se arrepentirá de esto. Con seguridad voy a devolvérsela por esto.

- Sólo olvídate de ella – dijo Alice – Ella es tal cual una vaca. Realmente a nadie le agrada.

Un Camaro negro rugió en el estacionamiento y le dio la vuelta al campo de fútbol. Reconocí el carro como el de James y mi corazón se aceleró. Por un segundo me olvide de mi MP3.

La puerta lateral del pasajero se abrió y Edward dio un paso afuera. Él tenía la pesada chaqueta negra que él había estado vistiendo últimamente y tenía cerrada su cremallera hasta la barbilla contra el agradable viento.

Salté hasta la cima de la grada y le grité.

- ¡Edward! – lo llamé, agitando los brazos.

Él captó mi movimiento, inclinó su barbilla hacia arriba ligeramente, y cambió su curso en mi dirección. Edward se movió despacio, metódicamente hacia mí. Salté hacia bajo la grada y fui a través del césped hacia él.

- ¡Hola bebé! – dije alcanzándolo y envolviéndome a mi misma alrededor de él. Edward medio me esquivó, pero se inclino hacia abajo y me besó, luego me giró y lanzó su brazo rodeándome los hombros tal como lo hacía siempre. Se sintió tan bien volver a estar bajo su brazo.

- Hey – dijo - ¿Qué están haciendo, perdedores? – Él usó su mano libre para hacer algún tipo de apretón de manos con Jasper y luego le pegó a Seth en el hombro.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – preguntó Seth.

Edward sonrió con satisfacción y me extrañó lo peculiar que se veía. Vibrante, casi zumbando o algo.

- He estado ocupado. – Fue la única respuesta de Edward. Sus ojos se recorrieron el frente de la escuela. – He estado ocupado. – repitió él, pero lo dijo tan silenciosamente que estoy bastante segura que yo fui la única que lo escuchó. No fue como si realmente estuviese hablando con uno de nosotros. Yo podría haber jurado que él le estaba hablando a toda la escuela en sí misma. El edificio, la actividad de hormigas en su interior.

El Sr. Banner arrastró sus pies detrás de nosotros y entonces usó su _"voz de director"_ la que nosotros nos gustaba imitar en las fiestas. _No, estudiantes de Forks, la cerveza es mala para sus cerebros en crecimiento. Estudiantes de Forks, ustedes deben comer un desayuno saludable antes de venir a la escuela. Y recuerden estudiantes de Forks, díganle No a las drogas. _

- Muy bien estudiantes de Forks – dijo él. Alice y yo nos dimos un codazo la una a la otra y nos reímos disimuladamente. No nos demoremos esta mañana. Tiempo de ir a clases.

Jasper le dio un ligero roce a Banner a modo de saludo y comenzó a marchar hacia la escuela. Alice y Seth lo siguieron, riendo. Comencé, también pero paré bajo el brazo de Edward, que todavía me sostenía en el mismo lugar de la acera. Alcé la vista hacia él. Edward todavía miraba fijamente la escuela, una sonrisa jugueteaba en las esquinas de su boca.

- Mejor vamos antes que Banner rompa algo – dije tirando el brazo de Edward - ¡Hey! Estaba pensando. ¿Quieres que nos saltemos el almuerzo y consigamos algo de Casey's hoy?

Él no contestó, pero continúo silenciosamente con la mirada fija en la escuela.

- ¿Edward? Mejor vamos – dije otra vez. Ninguna respuesta. Finalmente de alguna manera lo empujé a él con mi cadera.- ¿Edward?

Él parpadeó y bajó la mirada hacia mí, nunca cambiando la sonrisa amplia, la mirada brillante en sus ojos nunca vaciló. Quizás incluso la acrecentó haciéndola más intensa. Me preguntaba qué diablos habían tomado esta mañana él y James. Estaba actuando realmente extraño.

- Si – dijo él – Si. Hoy tengo mucho por hacer.

Empezamos a caminar. Nuestras caderas chocando una con la otra en cada paso.

- Te iba a prestar mi MP3 para el primer período, pero Leah Clearwater lo rompió en el autobús. – Dije sosteniéndolo para que él lo viera. Él lo miró detenidamente por un momento. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Me agarró más fuerte y caminó hacia la puerta más rápidamente.

- He estado queriendo hacer algo en relación a ella por mucho tiempo – dijo él.

- Lo sé. Realmente la odio. – Me quejé, oprimiendo toda la atención que podría darle al incidente – No sé cuál es su problema.

- Yo me encargaré de eso.

Sonreí, emocionada. La manga de la chaqueta de Edward rasguñaba atrás mi cuello. Se sentía agradable. Real, de algún modo. Mientras esa manga estuviera rasgando la parte de atrás de mi cuello, todo sería normal, incluso si él estaba en algo. Por ahora de igual modo, Edward estaba aquí conmigo, sosteniéndome, yendo a defenderme. No a james, a mí.

Golpeamos las puertas y Edward finalmente dejó mis hombros. Una brisa sopló justo en ese momento y recorrió todo el cuello de mi camisa, ondeando el frente de ella. Me estremecí. Mi columna de repente sintió mucho frío.

Edward abrió una puerta y esperó que entrara por delante de él.

- Vamos a conseguir que esto termine – dijo él, dirigiéndome hacia el _cafetín_. Mis ojos atentos a Leah Clearwater, mis dientes castañeando.

* * *

_**!Hola! bueno despué de mi perdida batalla con Don quijote termine el cap y lo subi *-* este capítulo, igual que otros más me hacen creer que ellos si debian morir -.- lo sé, lo sé, lo he dicho muchas veces pero es cierto! uff pasarlo a word me dio mucha rabia.**_

_**En fin espero - no que les guste porque este es uno de mis caps poco favoritos - pero que les ayude a compreder porque Bella actuo de esa manera y que al igual Ed estaban ciegos por el odio.**_

_**Recibir un RR es tan bueno como que Edward te defienda de los malos :D**__**Nos vemos en otra actualizacion. Besos y abrazos**_

_**Nala :3**_


	6. Capítulo 5

**_Beteado por Aleja Rodriguez, Beta Fanfiction Twilight Hispanoamerica._**

**____****_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es de Jennifer Brown._**

**_Capítulo 5_**

[DESDE EL CONDADO DE FORKS RAIN-TRIBUNE

3 DE MAYO, 2008. REPORTERA ZAFRINA DASH]

Tyler Crowley, 15 años. Como estudiante de primer año, Crowley por lo general no debería haber estado caminando a través del _cafetín_, de acuerdo a algunos estudiantes. -_Nosotros no vamos por ahí, si podemos evitarlo-_, una estudiante de primer año, Marcie Stindler, dijo a los periodistas. -_Los estudiantes de último año nos fastidian si vamos por allí. Es como una especie de regla no escrita para los estudiantes de primer año, mantenerse alejado del cafetín; excepto durante el almuerzo. Cada estudiante de primer año lo sabe." _

Sin embargo, Crowley estaba atrasado en la mañana del 2 de Mayo, y cortó camino a través del _cafetín _en su prisa por llegar a clase; ocurrió lo que algunos llaman un clásico caso de estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Él sufrió un disparo en la parte posterior de la cabeza, y murió instantáneamente en la escena. Un monumento se ha creado en su nombre en el Banco del condado de Forks. La policía dice que no está claro si Masen conocía a Crowley, o si Crowley fue golpeado accidentalmente por una bala destinada a otra persona.

Debido a que la señora Carmen me había mantenido en su oficina durante tanto tiempo, me perdí el primer período, y entre justo en la mitad del discurso del primer día de escuela de la señorita Mallory. Sé que la señora Carmen lo había hecho para que yo no tuviera que enfrentarme a los pasillos previos al primer período, pero casi que hubiera preferido eso en lugar de tener todos los ojos clavados en mí cuando entre a clases. Por lo menos en los pasillos hubiera podido ser una especie de sombra que pasaba.

Abrí la puerta y juro que todos en la clase dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y me miraron. Erick Yorkie soltó su lápiz y tan sólo dejo que cayera rodando de su escritorio. La boca de Emily Young se abrió tanto que pensé haber llegado a escuchar que su mandíbula se rajaba. Incluso la señorita Mallory dejó de hablar y se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos.

Yo me quedé parada en la puerta, preguntándome si realmente sería tan evidente si me diera la vuelta y me marchara: fuera del aula de clase, fuera de la escuela. De vuelta a mi cama en casa. Decirles a mamá y al doctor Cullen que me había equivocado, que después de todo quería terminar la escuela secundaria con un tutor. Que yo no era tan fuerte como pensaba en un principio.

La señorita Mallory se aclaró la garganta y dejó el marcador que estaba usando en la pizarra. Tomé una respiración profunda y me arrastré hasta su escritorio, sosteniendo el permiso que me había dado la secretaria de la Señora Carmen cuando salí de su oficina.

- Sólo hemos estado hablando sobre el programa de estudios de este año – dijo la señorita Mallory tomando el permiso. Su rostro permaneció de piedra–. Adelante, tome asiento. Si tiene alguna pregunta sobre algo que ya hemos visto, me puede preguntar cuando toque la campana.

La miré por un instante. La señorita Mallory difícilmente había sido una de mis fans, para empezar. Siempre había tenido problemas con el hecho de que yo no participara en los laboratorios, y con el hecho de que Edward en una especie de "_accidente_" prendió una vez fuego a un tubo de ensayo en el tercer periodo. Ni siquiera puedo contar las veces que ella había mandado el trasero de Edward a detención, y siempre me había mirado cuando deambulaba por la acera en frente de la escuela esperando a que él saliera.

No me podía imaginar lo que ahora debía estar sintiendo por mí. ¿Piedad, tal vez? ¿Por no haber visto lo que ella siempre vio en Edward? ¿Querría sacudirme y gritarme: "_! Te lo dije, niña estúpida!"?_ O tal vez sentía repugnancia por lo que paso con el señor Black.

Tal vez, como yo, repetía esa escena una y otra vez en su cabeza un millón de veces al día: el señor Black, profesor de química, usando literalmente su cuerpo como escudo ante una docena de estudiantes. Él estaba llorando. Con los mocos saliéndose por la nariz, el cuerpo le temblaba. Tenía sus brazos extendidos a cada lado, como Cristo, y sacudía la cabeza hacia Edward, desafiante y asustado.

Me gustaba Black. A todos les gustaba Black. Black era el tipo de persona que hubiera venido a tu fiesta de graduación. El tipo de persona que hablaría contigo en el centro comercial… y nada como la mierda de "Hola, jovencito" que diría el señor Banner, el director de la escuela. Black diría: "Oye, ¿Qué tal?" o "¿Manteniéndote al margen de la ley?"

Black se haría el de la vista gorda si te veía sacando una cerveza a escondidas en un restaurante y veía que te salías con la tuya. Black daría su vida por ti. Siempre habíamos sabido qué tipo de persona era Black. Ahora todo el mundo lo sabía.

Gracias a la impresiónate cobertura televisiva del tiroteo, y a esa fastidiosa Zafrina Dash escritora de _Rain- Tribune_, casi todo el mundo sabía que el señor Black había muerto porque él no le dijo a Edward donde estaba la señorita Mallory. Así que supongo que eso no era una novedad para ella. También, supongo que por eso ella me miraba como si yo fuera una plaga puesta en libertad en su salón de clases.

Me volví y me dirigí hacia una silla vacía. Traté de mantener mis ojos exclusivamente en la silla, pero no me resultó posible. Tragué. Sentía la garganta muy seca. Mis manos estaban tan sudorosas que mi cuaderno se estaba resbalando. Mi pierna latía y me sentí cojeando, maldije en silencio por hacerlo.

Me acurruqué en mi escritorio y miré a la señorita Mallory. Me miró fijamente hasta que me instalé y se volvió hacia la pizarra, aclarándose la garganta una vez y terminando de escribir su dirección de correo electrónico en el tablero.

Poco a poco las cabezas de mis compañeros de clase se volvieron hacia la parte frontal de la habitación, y sentí que volvía a respirar. _Ochenta y tres_, coreé en mi cabeza_. Ochenta y dos, si no se tiene en cuenta el día de hoy. _

Mientras Mallory hablaba acerca de la mejor manera de comunicarse con ella, me concentré en mis manos, tratando de disminuir mi respiración, en la forma que el doctor Cullen me había enseñado a hacerlo. Me quedé mirando mis uñas, que estaban astilladas y feas. Nunca había encontrado la energía para limarlas y ahora estaba extrañamente consiente de ellas. Todas las otras chicas se habían preparado para el primer día de clase haciendo cosas como pintarse las uñas y escogiendo sus mejores ropas. Yo apenas las había lavado.

Era sólo otra forma otra forma en la que yo era diferente a todos ellos y, curiosamente, de alguna manera, era tan sólo otra manera en la que yo era diferente a la manera en la que solía ser.

Metí las uñas en las palmas de mis manos. No quería que las vieran, temiendo que alguien se diera cuenta de lo feas que estaban, pero me encontré extrañamente calmada al sentirlas enterrándose en mis palmas. Bajé mis manos a mi regazo y apreté los puños con fuerza, apretando hasta que las uñas estuvieron clavadas en mis manos y pudiera respirar sin una oleada de nauseas rodando sobre mí.

- Mándenme un e-mail cada vez que tengan una pregunta – decía la señorita Mallory, apuntando a lo que había escrito en la pizarra, y luego se detuvo en seco.

Había una conmoción a mi izquierda. Los chicos estaban susurrando alrededor, una niña ponía rápidamente sus libros y papeles en su mochila. Las lágrimas le caían por su rostro y estaba tratando de contener su hipo.

Otras chicas se acercaron a ella, hablándole y frotándole su espalda.

- ¿Hay algún problema? – Preguntó la señorita Mallory - ¿Kate? ¿Jessica? ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual ustedes no están en sus sillas?

- Es Ángela – dijo Jessica, señalando a la niña llorando, ahora me daba cuenta que era Ángela Weber. Había oído en las noticias sobre todas las cirugías plásticas que había tenido, pero en realidad no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado su cara hasta ese momento.

La señorita Mallory colocó el borrador en la bandeja, en la parte inferior del tablero; luego, rápida y silenciosamente cruzó las manos delante de ella.

- ¿Ángela? – Dijo en una voz tan suave que no estaba segura de que hubiera salido de Mallory- ¿Hay algo qué pueda hacer para ayudarte? ¿Tal vez necesitas ir a tomar algo de beber?

Ángela cerró la cremallera de su mochila y se levantó. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando.

- Es ella – dijo sin moverse, sin embargo todo el mundo sabía de qué estaba hablando y volvieron a mirarme. Incluso Mallory miró en mi dirección. Bajé mi rostro en dirección de mis manos, y apreté las uñas incluso con más fuerza en las palmas de mis manos. Metí mis labios en mi boca y los mordí con fuerza desde el interior, sujetándolos con la boca cerrada. – No puedo sentarme aquí, con ella sin pensar en… sobre… - Ella respiró hondo y dejó escapar el aire con un torrente de angustia que hizo que se me erizaran los pelos de la nuca - ¿Por qué la dejaron volver?

Agarró su mochila con ambas manos delante de ella, la abrazó contra su vientre, y corrió por el pasillo, empujando tanto a Jessica como a Kate hacia atrás en sus escritorios.

La señorita Mallory dio un par de pasos hacia ella y se detuvo. Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y Ángela salió corriendo de la habitación, su cara contorsionada formando una mueca.

Todo estuvo completamente quieto durante un minuto, apreté los ojos cerrados y en silencio conté hacia atrás desde cincuenta: otro de los métodos que había aprendido, de mamá o del doctor Cullen, no me acordaba. Escuchaba campanas en mi mente y me sentía nerviosa. ¿Debía salir también? ¿Ir detrás de Ángela, decirle que lo sentía? ¿Ir a casa y no volver nunca más? ¿Debo decirle algo a la clase? ¿Qué debía hacer?

Finalmente, la señorita Mallory se aclaró la garganta de nuevo, se volvió hacia la pizarra y recogió su marcador. Su cara se veía inquieta, pero se mantuvo fuerte. La vieja, buena y sensata señorita Mallory. No podía ni disimular su malestar.

- Como iba diciendo – continuó, y luego se lanzó de nuevo en su discurso.

Parpadeé para distanciar las lucecitas blancas que bailaban delante de mis ojos, y traté de concentrarme en lo que estaba diciendo, lo cual era difícil, porque casi nadie dejó de mirarme.

- La siguiente unidad se centrará en…

Hubo más inquietud, y una vez más se volvió y se detuvo. Mire a mi izquierda y vi a un par de chicos hablando acaloradamente entre sí.

- Clase – dijo la señorita Mallory, su voz seguía siendo severa, pero perdiendo el control de la autoridad -¿Puedo tener su atención, por favor?

Los chicos dejaron de hablar, pero se mantuvieron inquietos.

- Me gustaría seguir con esto para que no nos atrasemos antes de que el año comience –. Ben Cheney levantó la mano.

- Sí, Ben – dijo, un poco de exasperación arrastrándose en su voz.

Ben tosió en el puño como lo hacen algunos hombres cuando quieren cambiar sus voces de regular a súper-poderoso y viril. Me miró, luego apartó la vista rápidamente. Intenté esbozar una sonrisa, pero fue en vano, ya se había volteado.

Ben era un chico bueno. Nunca tuvo un problema con nadie. En realidad, a nadie le gustaba o lo odiaba. Era del tipo del que volaba bajo radar la mayor parte del tiempo, lo que a veces puede hacer la diferencia en la escuela secundaria, haciendo que te dejen en paz o te acosen. Que yo supiera, él nunca había sido acosado. Sacaba buenas notas, se unió a clubes académicos, se mantuvo al margen de la ley, tenía una novia sin pretensiones. Y vivía a unas seis casas de la mía, lo que significaba que habíamos jugado juntos cuando éramos niños. Realmente no habíamos hablado mucho desde que estábamos en quinto grado, pero no había hostilidad entre nosotros. Nos saludábamos uno al otro si nos cruzábamos en el pasillo o en la parada de autobús. No era gran cosa.

- Um, señorita Mallory, la señora Carmen nos dijo que deberíamos hablar de… um, de estas cosas, y…

- Y no es justo que Ángela tenga que ser la que se vaya – dijo Jessica. Mientras que Ben deliberadamente había decidido no mirarme desde esa primera mirada, Jessica hizo un esfuerzo para hacer girar la cabeza y posó su mirada en mí. – No es como si Ángela hubiera hecho algo malo.

La señorita Mallory giró el marcador en seco entre sus manos.

- Nadie le pido a Ángela que saliera Jessica. Y estoy segura que la señora Carmen quería decir que podías ir a su oficina para hablar de estas…

- No – dijo una voz en la mesa detrás mí. Sonaba como Mike Newton, pero mi cuerpo se sentía helado y no podía girar la cabeza para estar segura. Mis uñas se clavaron profundamente en mis manos, dejando dolorosas media lunas púrpuras a través de ellas. – No, cuando vino a la escuela ese tipo que trataba los traumas, nos dijo que debíamos sentirnos libres de hablar de estas cosas cada vez que lo necesitáramos. No es que lo necesite, ni nada. Estoy muy por encima de eso.

Jessica puso los ojos en blanco y desvió la mirada de odio de mí a un punto por encima del hombro.

- Pues, muy bien por ti. Pero a ti no te volaron la cara.

- Bueno, tal vez sea porque nunca molesté a Edward Masen.

- Ok. Eso es realmente suficiente – dijo la señorita Mallory, pero para entonces la conversación ya se había salido de control. – Tal vez deberíamos volver a nuestra discusión…

- A ti tampoco te lo hicieron Jessica – dijo Kim Cameron, sentada justo a la derecha de Jessica. – A ti tampoco te volaron la cara. Ni siquiera eras realmente amiga de Ángela antes del tiroteo. Sólo te gusta el drama.

Y eso fue lo que básicamente desato el infierno. Así que muchos chicos estaban hablando por encima del otro, era casi imposible saber quién decía qué.

-... ¿un montón de drama? Mi amigo murió…

- De todos modos, no es como si Isabella le hubiera disparado a alguien. Sólo hizo que Edward lo hiciera por ella. Y Edward está muerto, así que ¿a quién le importa?

- La señora Carmen dijo que discutiendo no resolveríamos nada…

- ...Bastante malo es tener pesadillas todas las noches al respecto, para llegar a clase y…

- … ¿Estás diciendo que me gustó que a Ángela le dispararan porque era un buen drama? ¿Estás diciéndolo en serio?

- …Sí nos hubiéramos portado bien con Edward, tal vez esto no habría sucedido. ¿No es todo el punto de…?

- …Me preguntas a mí, merecía morir. Me alegro de que se haya ido…

- …De todos modos, ¿qué sabes tú de amigos? Perdedor…

Fue un poco extraño porque al final, todos estaban tan ocupados odiándose unos a los otros, que se olvidaron de odiarme a mí. Nadie me miraba. La señorita Mallory, incluso se había hundido en la silla detrás de su escritorio y estaba mirando en silencio por la ventana, sus dedos jugando alrededor de su cuello, la barbilla le temblaba un poco.

Había escuchando a los periodistas en la televisión diciendo que estos chicos estaban sentados alrededor de la cafetería tomados de la mano y cantando _Give peace a chance_ todos los días. Pero no era así en absoluto. Se tiraban hacia las gargantas de los otros. Todas las viejas rivalidades, los viejos chistes, los viejos sentimientos agrios estaban ahí, pudriéndose en la cirugía plástica y en simpáticos asentimientos y en paquetes de Kleenex.

Finalmente mi cuello parecía aflojar y me sentía capaz de mirar a mí alrededor, – mirar de verdad – a los chicos, que estaban gritando y agitando los brazos. Un par llorando. Un par riendo.

Me sentí como sí tuviera que decir algo, pero yo no sabía qué decir. Recordarle que yo no había halado el gatillo me haría sonar a la defensiva. Tratar de consolar a alguien sería más raro. Hacer cualquier cosa sería como sobrecargar la situación. Aún no estaba preparada para esto, y no podía creer que alguna vez hubiera pensado que lo estaba. No tenía respuestas a mis propias preguntas, ¿cómo podría responder alguna de las suyas? Mi mano involuntariamente se derivo hacia el teléfono celular en mi bolsillo. Tal vez debería llamar a mamá. Rogarle que me dejara ir a casa. Rogarle no volver nunca más. Tal vez debería llamar al doctor Cullen, decirle que, por primera vez estaba equivocado. Si no podía quedarme por ochenta y tres minutos, mucho menos por ochenta y tres días.

Después de un rato, la señorita Mallory fue capaz de retomar el control de la clase, y nos sentamos allí, la tensión estaba por encima de nuestras cabezas, mientras terminaba de repasar el plan de estudio.

Poco a poco, la gente empezó a olvidarse de que yo estaba allí. Empecé a sentir que tal vez esto no era totalmente imposible, sentada en esa mesa, en esa clase. En esa escuela.

_-Tienes que encontrar una manera de ver lo que realmente está allí, Bella-,_ el doctor Cullen me había dicho. -_Tienes que empezar a confiar en que lo ves, es lo que está realmente allí._

Abrí mi cuaderno y agarré mi lápiz. Sólo que, en lugar de tomar notas sobre lo que estaba diciendo Mallory, empecé a dibujar lo que veía. Los chicos estaban en los cuerpos de chicos, vestidos de chicos, sus zapatos de chicos estaban desatados y sus jeans rotos de chicos. Pero sus rostros eran diferentes. Donde realmente vería caras enojadas, ceños fruncidos, burlas: en lugar de eso vi confusión. Estaban todos tan confundidos como yo.

Dibujé sus caras como un signo de interrogación gigante, que brotaba de sus chaquetas _Hollister_ y camisetas _Old Navy._ En los signos de interrogación había grandes bocas que gritaban. Algunos derramaban lágrimas. Algunos estaban ensimismados, viéndose como caracoles.

No sé si eso es lo que el doctor Cullen había querido decir cuando me dijo que empezara a ver lo que realmente está allí. Pero yo sé que el dibujo de los signos de interrogación me decía mucho más que contar hacia atrás desde cincuenta.

* * *

_**!Hola! primero que nada agradecer a mi súper nueva Beta Aleja *-* muchas gracias por ser mi beta y corregir mis atrocidades xD eres un sol :3**_

_**y segundo ¿qué les pareció? a mi me dio penita como trataron a Bells creo que ella no se lo merecía u_ú**_

_**en fin para las curiosas el siguiente capítulo trae el desenlace de la matanza y de como sucedio *O***_

_****No recibir un RR se siente como si todos creyesen que eres culpable del tiroteo u_u****_

_**nos vemos en otra actualización**_

_**con cariño Nala *-***_


	7. ¡Oh, Dios Mío! ¡Alguien! ¡Ayuda!

**_Beteado por Aleja Rodriguez, Beta Fanfiction Twilight Hispanoamerica._**

**____****_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es de Jennifer Brown._**

_Capítulo 6_

2 DE MAYO, 2008.

7:37 A.M.

"_**¡Oh, Dios Mío! ¡Alguien! ¡Ayuda!"**_

Edward y yo entramos a través de las puertas de la escuela, con el viento apoderándose de la _mía_ y, cerrándola abruptamente atrás de mí. Como siempre, el pasillo estaba lleno de chicos apresurándose a sus casilleros, quejándose acerca de sus padres o maestros, o de los otros chicos. Muchas risas, muchos gruñidos sarcásticos, muchas puertas de casilleros lanzadas con fuerza, sonidos de la madrugada que son una parte natural de la banda sonora de la vida, de la escuela secundaria.

Dimos vuelta a la esquina hacía el _cafetín_, donde el movimiento ordenado de las salas se vierte en un estancamiento de mezcla de chicos entrando en sus chismes previos a las clases. Algunos estaban en la mesa del Consejo de Estudiantes comprando donas, otros estaban sentados en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, comiendo donas que ya habían comprado. Algunas porristas estaban paradas sobre unas sillas colgando afiches de la asamblea. Otros estaban escondidos, besándose por detrás del área del escenario. Los perdedores de la escuela, nuestros amigos, estaban esperando por nosotros, sentados en las sillas que estaban volteadas hacia una mesa redonda cerca de las puertas cerradas de la cocina. Unos pocos profesores – los valientes, como Black y la señora Miller, la profesora de arte – estaban caminando a través del tumulto, tratando de mantener algo parecido al orden entre ellos. Pero todos sabían que era una batalla perdida. El orden y el _cafetín_ rara vez se mezclaban.

Edward y yo nos detuvimos justo después de haber entrado en la habitación. Me paré sobre la punta de mis pies y levanté el cuello. Edward estaba observando toda la sala, una sonrisa fría cruzo por su cara.

- Por allí – dije señalando. – ¡Allá está ella!

Edward vio donde estaba señalando y la encontró.

-Voy a conseguir un nuevo MP3 gracias a ella – dije.

Edward se abrió su chaqueta lentamente, pero no se la quitó.

- Terminemos con esto – dijo, sonreí, estaba muy feliz de que él pusiera la cara por mí. Y también estaba feliz porque finalmente Leah Clearwater obtendría lo que merecía. Éste era el viejo Edward… el Edward del cual me había enamorado. El Edward que se enfrentaba a Leah Clearwater y a cualquiera que me estuviera haciendo la vida miserable, él nunca retrocedía cuando un jugador de fútbol venia tras él, tratando de hacerlo parecer pequeño. El Edward que entendía lo que se sentía ser yo… con una familia horrible, una vida escolar horrible, con gente como Leah Clearwater que siempre me recordaba que no era como ellos, que de alguna manera era menos.

Sus ojos adquirieron una mirada lejana y extraña, después, comenzó a caminar rápidamente a través de la multitud delante de mí. No estaba prestando atención hacia dónde se dirigía. Sólo estaba caminado a través de la gente, sus hombros chocaban contra los de ellos empujándolos hacia atrás. Me dejó frente a un montón de caras molestas y gritos indignados, pero los ignoré y lo seguí lo más cerca que pude.

Alcanzó a Leah Clearwater un par de pasos antes de que yo lo hiciera. Tuve que estirar mi cuello para verla por encima de su hombro. Pero todavía podía escucharlo, estaba esforzándome por escucharlo porque no quería perderme ni un segundo del momento en que él estuviera aterrorizando a Leah. Así que estaba segura de lo que escuché. Todavía lo escucho todos los días.

Debió haber golpeado a Leah en el hombro o algo parecido, justo como ella me lo había hecho a mí en el autobús. Realmente no podía ver bien porque en ese momento estaba dándome la espalda. Pero la vi cayéndose un poco hacia el frente, casi chocando con su amiga Emily. Ella se volteó con su mirada sorprendida y dijo:

- ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Para ese entonces, ya había alcanzado a Edward y estaba parada justo detrás de él. En el video de seguridad se veía como si estuviera parada a su lado, con todos nosotros tan cerca que era imposible decir de quién era cada cuerpo. Pero yo estaba sólo a un paso detrás de él, y todo lo que realmente podía ver sobre el hombro de Edward era la parte superior de Leah.

- Has estado en la lista por un largo tiempo – dijo, e inmediatamente me puse fría, no podía creer que le hubiera contado acerca de _la_ _lista_. Honestamente, estaba molesta. _La lista_ era _nuestro_ secreto. Sólo nuestro. Y él lo había arruinado. Y sabía que con Leah Clearwater habría un infierno que pagar. Probablemente le diría a sus amigos y, tendrían algo más para burlarse de nosotros. Probablemente le diría a sus padres acerca de ello, ellos llamarían a los míos y sería castigada de por vida. Quizás nos suspenderían y entonces estaría jodida para los finales.

- ¿Cuál lista? – preguntó ella y bajó un poco la mirada y sus ojos se agrandaron. Empezó a reír, y también Emily. Empecé a levantarme sobre las puntas de mis pies para ver de qué se estaban riendo.

Y entonces se escuchó el ruido.

No era un gran ruido para mis oídos, pero sí lo era para mi cerebro. Sonaba como si todo el mundo me estuviera gritando. Grité. Sé que lo hice porque sentí mi boca abrirse y mis cuerdas vocales vibrar, pero no escuche nada. Cerré mis ojos, dejé salir un grito y mis brazos volaron instintivamente sobre mi cabeza; y el único pensamiento que tuve fue _esto es algo malo, esto es algo malo, esto es algo malo_; lo cual estoy bastante segura era mi cuerpo en modo de piloto automático. Piloto automático de supervivencia. Era más como un mensaje de mi cerebro a mi cuerpo… peligro: ¡Corre!

Abrí mis ojos y me lancé a agarrar a Edward, pero se había movido a un lado y en su lugar me encontré mirando a Leah, quien tenía un aspecto de completa sorpresa en su rostro. Su boca estaba abierta como sí estuviera a punto de decir algo, y sus dos manos estaban agarrando su estómago. Estaban cubiertos en sangre.

Se balanceó y empezó a caer hacia adelante. Me quité de en medio y cayó al suelo en el espacio entre Edward y yo. La miré, sintiendo que iba en cámara lenta, vi que también había sangre regándose a través de la parte de atrás de su camisa y, que había un hoyo en la tela justo en medio de la sangre.

- Le di – dijo Edward, mirándola también. Estaba sosteniendo un arma y estaba temblando. – Le di – repitió. Se rió un poco, esta risa aguda que todavía pienso era de sorpresa más que de cualquier otra cosa. Tengo que creer que era una risa por la sorpresa. Tengo que creer que estaba tan sorprendido como yo por lo que había hecho. Que en algún lugar bajo las drogas y la obsesión con James estaba un Edward que, como yo, pensó que todo era una broma, todo un _"qué tal si…."_

Y luego todo golpeó en tiempo real. Los chicos estaban corriendo y gritando, obstruyendo las puertas, y cayendo unos sobre otros. Otros estaban parados parecían entretenidos como si alguien hubiera hecho una broma muy buena y estuvieran molestos por habérsela perdido. El señor Black estaba empujando a los chicos apartándolos de su camino y la señora Miller les gritaba instrucciones.

Edward también comenzó a apresurarse a través de la multitud, dejándome con Leah y toda su sangre. Volteé mi cabeza, y los ojos de Emily y los míos se encontraron.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! – Gritó alguien - ¡Alguien! ¡Ayuda!

Creo que fui yo, pero hasta ahora no puedo estar segura de ello.

* * *

_**Hola! Bueno este capítulo es algo cortito ya que se divide en dos partes, es decir, no termina aquí falta ver el desenlace final *O***_

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Macabro no? u_ú yo creo que, como verán en el otro capítulo, Edward siempre pensó que Bella lo iba a apoyar en la matanza pero como vieron ella no sabia nada en absoluto -.-!**_

_**En fin las invito a comentar y que me digan sus puntos de vista y sus teorias :D**_

_**Nos vemos en otra actualización**_

_**con cariño Nala :***_


	8. Capítulo 7

**_Beteado por Aleja Rodriguez, Beta Fanfiction Twilight Hispanoamerica._**

**____****_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es de Jennifer Brown._**

_Capítulo 7_

[DESDE EL CONDADO DE FORKS RAIN-TRIBUNE

3 DE MAYO, 2008. REPORTERA ZAFRINA DASH]

Ángela Weber, 16 años. Weber, con el rol de estudiante de honor, fue reportada diciendo adiós a sus amigos antes de entrar al primer período de clases cuando sonó el primer disparo. Según los testigos, Weber parecía ser un blanco deliberado; Masen se había agachado para dispararle cuando ella se metió debajo de la mesa.

_-Ella gritaba: ¡Ayúdame Jess!, cuando él se agachó y le apuntó con el arma-_ dijo Jessica Stanley de penúltimo año. -_Pero realmente no supe qué hacer. No sabía qué estaba sucediendo. Ni siquiera escuché el primer disparo; y todo pasó tan rápido. Todo lo que sabía era que la señora Miller gritaba que nos metiéramos debajo de las mesas y nos cubriéramos la cabeza, eso hicimos. Justamente me oculté debajo de la mesa donde estaba Ángela; y él la atrapó. No le dijo nada en absoluto. Sólo se inclino, apuntó el arma a su rostro, le disparó y se marchó. Estaba realmente quieta después de que le disparó. Ya no me pedía que la ayudara, y pensé que estaba muerta. Parecía muerta. _

No se pudo dar con la madre de Weber para que comentara al respecto. Su padre, quien vive en florida, describe el incidente como _"la peor clase de tragedia que un padre podría imaginar."_ Agregó que regresará a la región para ayudar Weber a pasar por la extensiva cirugía plástica que los doctores dicen que se requerirá para reconstruir su rostro.

* * *

- ¿Así que, tu mamá volvió a trabajar hoy? – preguntó Alice. Estábamos en la fila para el almuerzo, llenando nuestras bandejas. Habíamos salido juntas de inglés. La clase había sido tensa pero soportable. Un par de chicas de pasaban notas de una a la otra y, la silla de Ángela estuvo vacía, pero además de eso las cosas estaban calmadas.

La señora Cope, mi profesora de inglés, era una de las pocas que habían firmado la carta de agradecimiento de parte de la junta del colegio. Sus ojos se pusieron medio llorosos cuando entre al salón, pero no dijo nada. Sólo me sonrió y asintió. Luego dejó que me sentara y comenzó la clase. Gracias a Dios.

- Sí.

- Mi mamá dijo que tu mamá la llamó el otro día sólo para hablar.

Me detuve, las pinzas llenas de ensalada ensuciaron mi bandeja.

- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo resultó eso?

Alice no me miró, en cambio siguió moviéndose con sus ojos enfocados en la bandeja de almuerzo. Nadie podría haber sabido con sólo mirarnos si estábamos juntas, o si sólo era la desafortunada que tenía que pararse a mi lado en la fila del almuerzo. Probablemente ella lo quería de esa manera. Era mucho más seguro para ella ser la desafortunada.

Tomó un bol de gelatina arcoíris y lo puso en su bandeja. Hice lo mismo.

- Sabes cómo es mi mamá – comentó – le dijo que ya no quería que nuestra familia fuera asociada con la tuya. Piensa que tu mamá es una mala madre.

- _Wow_ – dije. Sentí algo extraño en mi estómago. Casi como si me sintiera mal por mi mamá, lo cual no me había permitido hacer mucho. La culpa me desgarró. Era mucho más fácil pensar que ella creía que era la peor hija del mundo, la cual había arruinado su vida. – _Auch_.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

- Tu mamá le dijo a la mía que le dieran por el trasero.

Eso definitivamente sonaba como mamá. Aún así apostaba que después se había encerrado en su cuarto y había llorado. Ella y la señora Brandon habían sido amigas por quince años. Ambas estábamos calladas. No sé qué le paso a Alice, pero yo volvía a tener ese estúpido nudo en mi garganta que no me dejaba hablar.

Tomamos nuestras bandejas y pagamos por la comida, luego fuimos al _cafetín _para buscar asiento y comer nuestros almuerzos.

Normalmente esto sería algo que haría sin pensar. Antes del año pasado, Alice y yo tomaríamos nuestras bandejas e iríamos a la parte más lejana, a la tercera mesa del fondo. Besaría a Edward y me sentaría entre él y Seth; comeríamos todos juntos, riendo, quejándonos, destruyendo servilletas, lo que fuera.

Alice caminó enfrente de mí, deteniéndose a tomar _kétchup_ del kiosco de aderezos. Sólo estaba tratando de no mirar alrededor y ver cuántos rostros se dirigían a mí. Tenía idea que eran más que pocos. Ella tomó su bandeja, como si supiera que estaba detrás, y la seguí. Quizás por el hábito, pero probablemente era más porque no sabía que otra cosa hacer.

Efectivamente, la pandilla estaba sentada en la mesa del fondo. Seth estaba allí. También Peter, Jasper, Irinia y el hermanastro de Irina: Laurent. Seth nos miró, saludó a Alice con la mano; y luego se fue marchitando mientras sus ojos se posaban en mí. Me dio un saludo poco afectivo que murió a mitad de camino. Lucía muy incomodo.

Alice apoyó su bandeja en el último lugar libre de la mesa, entre Jasper y Seth. Inmediatamente Jasper comenzó a conversar con ella – algo acerca de _YouTube_ – y comenzó a reírse con él, chillando.

- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Lo vi! – Me quedé allí parada a unos pocos pasos de distancia de la mesa, sin saber qué hacer.

- Oh, sí – dijo Alice mirándome. Tenía una mirada casi de sorpresa, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que la había estado siguiendo. Como si no hubiéramos caminado juntas en la fila para el almuerzo. Como si no me hubiera hablado. Miró a Jasper y luego a mí.- Sí, _em…_ - Apretó sus labios – Bella… supongo que nos quedamos sin sillas–. Jasper la rodeó con los brazos y, nuevamente esa sonrisita de superioridad se posó sobre sus labios.

Seth comenzó a parase como si se estuviera levantándose para buscarme una silla, o para darme la suya. Él no estaba comiendo. Casi nunca lo hacía.

Jasper pateó la silla de Seth, exaltándolo. No miró a Seth cuando lo hizo, pero Seth se detuvo y se volvió a sentar. Levantando los hombros como con timidez y volvió a mirar a la mesa, tan lejos de mí como podía. Jasper comenzó a hablarle a Alice nuevamente, muy cerca de su oído. Ella soltó una risita. Incluso Seth se veía absorto por algo que decía Irina. Era como que sin Edward, la _"familia"_ me hubiera desterrado. O quizás yo misma me había desterrado; no lo sé.

- No hay problema – dije, aunque ninguno pareció escucharme – me puedo sentar en otro lado. No es gran problema.

Lo que en realidad quise decir era, que me escabulliría e iría a sentarme sola afuera en algún lugar donde nadie me molestara, y más importante, donde yo no molestara a nadie. Era lo mejor, de verdad. ¿De qué les habría hablado de todas maneras? Ellos habían pasado el verano viviendo sus vidas. Yo había pasado el mío luchando desesperadamente para construir una nueva.

Me di la vuelta y miré la cafetería. Era raro, todo parecía como antes. Los mismos chicos se sentaban juntos. Las mismas chicas delgadas comían las mismas ensaladas. Los deportistas subían su ingesta de proteínas. Los mismos nerds invisibles en una esquina. El ruido era ensordecedor. El señor Banner deambulaba por las mesas gritando: _"las manos sobre la mesa, niños. ¡Manos sobre la mesa!"_

La única que había cambiado era yo.

Tomé un respiro profundo y seguí caminando, tratando de ignorar las risas de Alice y los chillidos a mi espalda. _Esto es lo que querías_, me dije a mi misma. _Tú querías alejar a Alice. Tú querías volver a Forks. Tú querías probar que no tendrías que ocultarte. Tú querías esto, ahora lo tienes. Es sólo el almuerzo. Sólo sopórtalo y sigue_. Mantuve los ojos en mi bandeja y en el suelo frente a mí, mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo.

Presioné mi espalda en la pared justo fuera del _cafetín_, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerré mis ojos. Dejé salir un suspiro profundo. Estaba sudando, y mis manos comenzaban a sentirse frías alrededor de la bandeja. No tenía hambre en absoluto. Y deseaba que este día se terminara. Lentamente me hundí en el piso y puse la bandeja en el suelo frente a mí. Recosté mis codos en las rodillas y dejé caer la cabeza en mis manos.

En mi cabeza regresé al único lugar seguro que conocía: Edward. Recordaba estar sentada en el piso de su habitación, con un _joystick _en la mano gritándole.

_- Más te vale no dejarme ganar. Maldición Edward, me estas dejando ganar. ¡Basta! _

_Y él haciendo esa cosa que hacía con su boca cuando se ponía insoportable; sacando su lengua ligeramente para un costado, con una sonrisa en la boca, soltando risitas a cada segundo. _

_- Edward, dije que te detengas. De verdad, no me dejes ganar. Odio cuando haces eso. Es insultante. _

_Más risas cada pocos segundos y luego una furiosa abatida, perdiendo a propósito el juego. _

_- ¡Maldición, Edward! – Grité, golpeándolo con mi joystick en el brazo, mientras mi personaje aparecía en la pantalla con una pose victoriosa. – Te dije que no me dejaras ganar. ¡Dios! – Crucé mis brazos por el pecho y desvié mi mirada de él._

_Ahora se reía fuertemente, empujando su hombro con el mío._

_- ¿Qué? – Dijo - ¿qué? Ganaste justa y honestamente. Además, eres sólo una chica. Necesitabas ayuda. _

_- Oh, no te atreviste a decir eso. Te enseñaré lo que es ayuda – gruñí, tirando mi joystick a un lado y prácticamente tacleándolo, haciéndolo reír aun más fuerte. _

_Lo golpeé juguetonamente en el hombro y el pecho con mis puños, su malicia arruinando mi mala cara. No lo veías muy seguido en Edward, pero cuando estaba de ánimo para hacer tonterías, era contagioso como mil demonios. _

_- ¡Oh, no! No lo hagas, gran bestia – continuaba diciendo en esa voz alta y burlona entre risas. – Auch, me estás lastimando. _

_Me lancé aún más fuerte, gruñendo y empujándolo. Rodamos y de repente me encontré atrapada debajo de él. Sostenía mis manos contra el piso, ambos respirando pesadamente. Se inclinó cerca de mi rostro._

_- Está bien que alguien te deje ganar a veces ¿sabes? – dijo, poniéndose serio – no siempre tenemos que ser los perdedores, Isabella. Ellos quizás quieran hacernos sentir de esa manera, pero no lo somos. A veces logramos ganar también._

_- Lo sé – dije, pero me preguntaba si él se daba cuenta de lo mucho que yo sentía que había ganado, sólo por estar en sus brazos. _

- Puedes venir a sentarte conmigo – dijo una voz, sacandome de mí ensueño. Abrí mis ojos, preparándome para el resto de la broma. _Puedes venir a sentarte conmigo… cuando el infierno se congele. O puedes venir a sentarte conmigo… ¡no!_ Pero en cambio lo que vi me dejó sin aliento.

Rosalie Hale estaba parada frente a mí, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna. Estaba vestida con su uniforme de voleibol y su cabello en una coleta.

Rosalie prácticamente reinaba en la secundaria Forks. Fácilmente la más popular, también podía ser la más cruel, porque todos querían ser ella y harían cualquier cosa para complacerla. Leah Clearwater podría haber comenzado con el sobrenombre de _Hermana Muerte_, pero Rosalie me llamaba así en una voz tan fría y desdeñosa que me hacía sentir pequeña y estúpida. Había sido quien había incitado a Quil Ateara para hacer tropezar a Edward en los pasillos y quien había dicho al señor Banner que fumábamos hierba en mi auto, en el estacionamiento por las mañanas; lo cual era una completa mentira, pero igual nos había conseguido una detención. Era quien ni siquiera se molestaba en burlarse de nosotros a nuestras espaldas. Lo hacía en nuestras caras. Ella estaba en _la lista del odio_ más de una vez. Su nombre subrayado. Con signos de exclamación.

Era quien debería tener la cicatriz en su muslo. Quien probablemente debería haber estado muerta. Ella era a quien le había salvado la vida. Antes de Mayo había odiado a Rosalie. Ahora no tenía idea de cómo debía sentirme acerca de ella.

La última vez que había visto a Rosalie Hale, estaba asustada frente a Edward, sus manos cubriendo su rostro. Gritando, con todas sus fuerzas. Casi delirando por el miedo. Sin embargo, todos los que estaban en el _cafetín_ sentían lo mismo.

Recordaba que tenía una mancha de sangre sobre sus jeans y algo de comida en su cabello. Desde entonces había pensado cuán irónico era que fuera la persona más indignada que había visto en mi vida, pero no me iba a jactar de eso por lo que había sucedido. Realmente debería haber disfrutado verla así, pero no podía porque era horrible.

- ¿Qué? – dije.

Señalo el _cafetín_.

- Puedes comer el almuerzo en mi mesa, si quieres – dijo. Aún sin una sonrisa, sin fruncir el ceño, ninguna emoción en su rostro. Me sentí como en una trampa. De ninguna manera Rosalie Hale me estaba preguntando seriamente si quería sentarme con ella. Me estaba tendiendo una trampa, lo sabía.

Sacudí la cabeza levemente.

- Está bien. Gracias de todas formas.

Me miró unos minutos, ladeando su cabeza levemente y mordiendo su mejilla desde adentro. Extraño, no recordaba haberla visto masticar su mejilla así antes. Parecía… vulnerable, de alguna manera. Seria. Quizás incluso un poco asustada. Era una mirada que no estaba acostumbrada a ver en ella.

- ¿Segura? Porque solo estamos Kate y yo allí, y Kate está trabajando en alguna clase de investigación para física de todas formas. Ni siquiera sabrá que estás allí.

Miré más allá de ella hacia la mesa donde normalmente se sentaba. Seguro, Kate estaba sentada allí, su cabeza inclinada a un cuaderno, pero también había otros diez chicos. Todos del grupo de Rosalie. Dudaba seriamente que ellos no fueran a notar que estaba allí. No era tonta. Y tampoco estaba desesperada.

- No. En serio. Es muy amable y todo, pero no lo creo.

Levanto los hombros.

- Como gustes. Pero puedes venir cuando quieras.

Asentí.

- Lo recordaré.

Empezó a marcharse, pero se detuvo.

- Um, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – Preguntó.

- Supongo.

- Mucha gente se pregunta por qué volviste a Forks.

Ah, así que ahí estaba. Aquí es donde ella me insulta, me dice que no soy querida, se burla de mí. Sentí que comenzaba a construirse una muralla familiar en mi interior.

- Porque está es mi es escuela – dije, probablemente muy a la defensiva – no debería marcharme más que cualquier otro que esté aquí. La escuela dijo que podía volver.

Masticó el interior de su mejilla una vez más, luego dijo:

- Tienes razón. Tú no le disparaste a nadie.

Desapareció en el _cafetín_ y fui golpeada por un pensamiento que me exaltó: ella no se estaba burlando de mí. De verdad sentía lo que me decía. Y no estaba imaginando cosas, Rosalie Hale no lucía como normalmente lo hacía. Se veía cambiada de alguna manera.

Levanté mi bandeja y tiré la comida en el cesto de la basura. Ya no tenía hambre.

Volví a sentarme en el piso y me doblé para poder ver hacia el _cafetín_.

_Mira lo que hay realmente allí, Isabella; _dijo la voz del doctor Cullen en mi cabeza.

Tomé mi mochila, saqué mi cuaderno y un lápiz. Miré a los chicos adentro. Los observé hacer lo que normalmente hacían y los dibujé haciéndolo, una manada de lobos inclinándose sobre sus bandejas, sus largos hocicos gruñendo, burlándose y riendo. Excepto Rosalie. Su cara de lobo me miraba delicadamente. Estaba casi sorprendida de mirar lo que había dibujado y ver que su cara de lobo se parecía más a la de un cachorro.

* * *

_**awww emocion moden on :'( es tan triste la útima parte a que si? u_ú Ven si mi Edward no era tan malote.**_

_**¿Qué les parecio? no sé ustedes pero soy una llorona sin remedio y fue inevitable no hacerlo al imaginarme a Bella sentada sola en el piso de la **_**cafeteria :C**

**Como les dije en el cap anterior el día del tiroteo sigue en el siguiente capítulo +O+ aah y no se olviden de dejar su opinion :D amo leerlas es super duper ;) **

**Nos vemos en otra actualización bye bye **

**con cariño Nala :***


	9. ¿No recuerdas nuestro plan?

**_Beteado por Aleja Rodriguez, Beta Fanfiction Twilight Hispanoamerica._**

**____****_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es de Jennifer Brown._**

_Capítulo 8_

2 DE MAYO, 2008.

7:41 A.M.

"_**¿No recuerdas nuestro plan?" **_

Cuando Leah Clearwater cayó al suelo delante de mí y la sala estalló en gritos caóticos de emergencia, tuve un extraño momento donde estaba segura de que estaba imaginándomelo todo. Como si aún estuviera en mi casa, en cama, soñando. En cualquier momento mi celular iba a sonar de verdad, Edward llamaría para decirme que James y él iban a ir al Lago Azul todo el día y no vendría a la escuela.

Pero entonces Edward se fue corriendo, Emily cayó de rodillas junto a Leah, le dio la vuelta, y ahí estaba toda esa sangre. Estaba por todas partes. Leah aún estaba respirando, pero sonaba realmente mal, como si estuviera tratando de respirar a través de un cuenco lleno de pudín o algo así. Emily estaba tomando las manos de Leah y le decía una y otra vez que ella iba a estar bien.

Me arrodillé junto a Emily y también comencé a presionar.

- ¡¿Tienes un celular?! – grité a Emily. Sacudió la cabeza: no. El mío estaba en la mochila, pero con todo el caos mi mochila parecía haber desaparecido por completo. Al ver los videos de seguridad, mucho más tarde, me di cuenta de que en realidad estaba tendida en el piso detrás de mí, empapada en sangre. Cuando vi los videos pensé que era raro que hubiera mirado directamente a mi mochila, pero con el miedo y la confusión, no la reconociera. Como si "sangre" y "mochila" no pudieran ir en la misma frase.

- Yo tengo mi celular – dijo Maggie Travin. Estaba de pie justo detrás de Emily y estaba increíblemente tranquila, como si lidiara con disparos todos los días.

Maggie sacó el celular del bolsillo de sus jeans y lo abrió. Comenzó a presionar los números cuando hubo otro fuerte disparo seguido por más gritos. Seguidos por otros dos fuertes disparos más. Y entonces tres más.

Una multitud de chicos surgió en nuestra dirección y salté, temiendo ser aplastada por ellos.

- ¡No nos dejen! – Gritó Emily – ¡Ella va a morir! No se pueden ir. ¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Ayuda!

Pero la multitud estaba abalanzándose y antes de darme cuenta, estaba cayendo por el suelo en la sangre de Leah, en un nudo de chicos que estaban tratando de salir del _cafetín_. Alguien me dio un codazo en el labio. Probé la sangre. Alguien me pisó el pie con fuerza. Pero estaba estirando demasiado el cuello para llegar a darme cuenta. Ahora Leah, parecía estar a una distancia imposible. Además ahora podía ver algo peor.

Por la mesa del Consejo Estudiantil había sangre. Y vi dos cuerpos bajo la mesa, ellos no se movían. Más allá, vi a Edward volcando mesas y sillas. De vez en cuando se agachaba y miraba bajo una mesa, entonces sacaba a alguna persona y hablaba con ella, agitando el arma ante su rostro. Entonces habría otro de esos disparos y más gritos.

Empecé a juntarlo todo. Edward, el arma, los disparos, los gritos. Mi cerebro se seguía moviendo en cámara lenta, pero estaba empezando a ganar velocidad. No tenía sentido para mí. Pero entonces, tal vez si lo tenía. De cierta forma, nosotros habíamos hablado de esto.

- ¿Escuchaste algo sobre el tiroteo en la escuela de Wyoming o lo que sea? – Edward me había dicho la otra noche por teléfono, sólo unas pocas semanas atrás. Estaba sentada en mi cama, limándome las uñas, con Edward en el altavoz en la mesa de noche que estaba a mi lado. Una de las millones de conversaciones que tuvimos, ni más ni menos importante que cualquiera de las otras que habíamos tenido antes.

- Si – dije, limpiando los restos del pulidor de uñas del dedo de mi pie – ¿Alocado, no?

- ¿Oíste la mierda que los medios estaban diciendo sobre los tipos que lo hicieron y como no hubo señales de advertencia?

- Si. Más o menos. No he visto mucho de ello.

- Siguen diciendo que los tipos eran realmente populares y que todos los amaban, y que no eran solitarios y todo ese tipo de cosas. Qué tontería.

Permanecimos en silencio por un minuto y usé el tiempo para conectar mi MP3 a la computadora.

- Si ya sabes. Los medios apestan.

- Si.

Más silencio. Revisé una revista.

- Entonces, ¿qué piensas? ¿Crees que podríamos hacerlo?

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Disparar a todas esas personas. Como a Leah, a Rosalie, a Mallory y así.

Me mordí el dedo y leí la leyenda de la foto de Cameron Díaz en la revista. Algo sobre el bolso que llevaba.

- Supongo – murmuré, volviendo a pasar las hojas – quiero decir, no soy popular ni nada de eso, por lo que en realidad no sería lo mismo.

Él suspiró. El ruido salió del altavoz como un trueno.

- Si. Tienes razón. Pero yo podría hacerlo. Realmente podría volarme a esa gente. No sería una sorpresa para nadie.

Los dos nos reímos.

Él estaba equivocado. Todo el mundo estaba completamente sorprendido. Especialmente yo. Tan sorprendida que estaba segura de que era un error. Un error que tenía que detener.

Me abrí camino empujando a un par de chicas que se abrazaban. Empujé a través de un grupo de niños junto a la puerta, que caminaba en sentido contrario al lugar que me dirigía, hacia donde todos trataban de ir. Mientras caminaba me iba haciendo más fuerte, más enérgica, apartando a los chicos de mí camino. Chocando contra ellos y enviando algunos al suelo, deslizándose sobre sangre, aterrizando dándose golpetazos contra la baldosa. Empecé a correr mientras me iba moviendo. Empujando.

Mi garganta estaba haciendo sonidos roncos.

- No – estaba diciendo mientras chocaba contra los chicos en el camino. – No. Espera…

Finalmente encontré un pequeño claro y me precipite hacia él. Vi un chico que no conocía en el suelo, aproximadamente a unos sesenta centímetros de mí. Estaba boca abajo y en la parte de atrás de su cabeza sólo veía sangre.

Se oyeron otros tres o cuatro disparos, arrancando mi atención del chico muerto.

- ¡Edward! – Grité.

Ahora que estaba en el centro de la habitación, no podía verlo. Demasiados niños se estaban dirigiendo en diferentes direcciones. Me detuve y miré alrededor, moviendo frenéticamente mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

Entonces capturé una imagen borrosa familiar a mi izquierda. Edward se acercaba al señor Black, el profesor de química. El señor Black estaba de pie, sus brazos extendidos frente a un pequeño grupo de chicos. Tenía la cara roja y sudorosa, o tal vez sólo estaba cubierta de lágrimas. Corrí para alcanzarlos.

- ¿Dónde está? – gritó Edward. Varios de los estudiantes detrás del señor Black dieron chillidos llorosos y se apretaron más entre ellos.

- Viejo, baja la pistola – dijo el señor Black. Su voz era temblorosa, aunque daba la impresión que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerla estable. – Sólo bájala y hablaremos.

Edward maldijo y pateó una silla. Esta voló a las piernas del señor Black, pero él no se movió. Ni siquiera se inmutó.

- ¿Dónde está?

El señor Black movió lentamente la cabeza.

- No sé de quién estás hablando. Sólo baja el arma y discutiremos esto…

- ¡Cállate! ¡Cierra la maldita boca! ¡Dime dónde está la perra de Mallory, maldita sea, o volaré tu maldita cabeza!

Trate de correr más rápido, pero mis piernas se sentían como goma.

- Hombre, no sé dónde está. ¿No escuchas las sirenas? La policía ya está aquí. Se acabó. Solo baja la pistola y te ahorrarás…

Otro disparo llenó el aire. Mis ojos se cerraron instintivamente. Y cuando los volví a abrir, vi al señor Black cayendo al piso, sus brazos seguían extendidos. Cayó en esa posición, y luego se arrugó sobre uno de sus costados. No estaba segura del lugar exacto donde había sido impactado, pero sus ojos tenían una mala expresión en ellos, como si él ya no estuviera viendo la cafetería.

Me quede inmóvil, mis oídos estaban tapados por el ruido de la pistola, mis ojos ardían, mi garganta estaba irritada. No dije nada. No hice nada. Tan sólo me quedé mirando al señor Black tendido sobre su costado, temblando.

Los chicos que se habían estado escondiendo detrás del señor Black, en ese momento quedaron atrapados entre Edward y la pared detrás de ellos. Eran unos seis o siete, seguían acurrucados entre ellos y hacían ruidos de cachorros. En la parte posterior del grupo estaba Rosalie Hale. Estaba doblada por la cintura, más o menos de cuclillas, su trasero presionado contra la pared. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta, pero se había salido la banda elástica y estaba cayendo sobre su rostro. Estaba temblando tanto que sus dientes castañeaban.

Había estado muy cerca del último disparo y mis oídos estaban ensordecidos. No podía escuchar lo que Edward estaba diciendo, pero parte de ello sonaba como "apártate" o "desaparece" y estaba agitando su arma. Los chicos se resistieron en un principio, pero él disparó golpeando a Lin Yong en el brazo y todos se dispersaron, arrastrando a Lin con ellos, dejando a Rosalie sola acurrucada contra la pared.

Y lo supe. En ese momento supe lo que él iba a hacer. Mi audición seguía estando nublada, pero no tanto como para que no pudiera oírle gritarle, y ella gritando y llorando a nadie en particular. Su boca estaba ampliamente abierta y tenía los ojos cerrados.

_Oh, Dios Mío,_ pensé. _La Lista. Él esta encargándose de la gente que está en la lista del odio._ Empecé a avanzar de nuevo, sólo que esta vez era como si estuviera corriendo a través de la arena. Mis pies se sentían pesados y cansados, mi pecho se sentía como si alguien hubiera amarrado algo a su alrededor, sacándome el aliento y arrastrándome hacia atrás, todo al mismo tiempo.

Edward volvió a empezar a levantar el arma enfrente de él. Estaba sonriendo. Sin importar los otros recuerdos que tenga de Edward Masen en mi vida, probablemente una de las cosas que más recordaré es la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro cuando se dio la vuelta. Era una especie de sonrisa inhumana. Pero en alguna parte – en algún lugar de sus ojos – juro que vi verdadero afecto. Como si el Edward que conocía, estuviera en algún lugar de su interior, rogando que lo dejaran salir.

- ¡No lo hagas! – Grité, acercándome a él - ¡Detente! ¡Basta!

Tuvo una mirada curiosa en su rostro. La sonrisa se quedó, pero parecía como si no entendiera por qué estaba corriendo hacia él. Como si fuera yo la que tuviera un problema o algo parecido. Mi miró con esa sonrisa de sorpresa, y no pude escucharlo bien; pero estoy bastante segura de que dijo algo como:

- ¿No recuerdas nuestro plan?

Lo que me retraso un poco, porque no podía recordar nada acerca de algún plan. Además cuando lo dijo, tenía esa mirada lejana en los ojos que era realmente espeluznante, como si estuviera totalmente ausente de lo que estaba pasando en el _Cafetín. _No se parecía en nada a sí mismo.

Negó con la cabeza un poco, como si fuera tan tonta por haber olvidado el supuesto "plan" y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Se giró hacia Rosalie y al mismo tiempo volvió a levantar la pistola.

Esta vez me abalancé sobre él, mi único pensamiento era: _No puedo ver que Rosalie Hale muera justo en frente de mí. _

Creo que tropecé con el señor Black. En realidad, sé que lo hice porque la cámara de seguridad muestra que lo hice. Así que me tropecé con el señor Black y me abalancé sobre Edward. Los dos tropezamos varios pasos juntos, y hubo otro de esos disparos y sentí que el piso del _Cafetín_ se desvanecía bajo mis pies.

Todo lo que supe en ese momento era que estaba acostada bajo una mesa aproximadamente un metro del señor Black y que Edward estaba viendo el arma en su mano con una mirada seria, mucho más sorprendido, y estaba tan lejos de mí que no estaba segura de cómo había llegado tan lejos en tan poco tiempo. Y que ahora Rosalie Hale no seguía estando parada enfrente de la pared y pensé que podía alcanzar a verla salir corriendo hacia la multitud de que chicos que estaban en las puertas de _Cafetín. _

Y entonces pienso que sentí más que ver, pero que definitivamente también vi, un flujo de sangre brotando de mi muslo, muy rojo y espeso. Y traté de decir algo a Edward – no recuerdo qué – y creo que levanté la cabeza como si fuera a ponerme de pie. Edward miró la pistola y luego a mí, y sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Y entonces toda esa niebla gris apareció detrás de mis ojos, me sentí más y más ligera o tal vez más y más pesada, y luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

_**Hola! ñ.ñ bueno si, lo sé ha pasado muchoooo tiempo desde la última actualización y lo siento ¡pero! aquí un nuevo cap que espero les guste C: **_

_**¿Qué les parecio? ¿Triste no? u_ú **_

_** Estoy pensando hacer un trailer del fic pero no encuentro la canción adecuada ¿alguna de ustedes prodria recomendarme una? porfiis :D seria super genialoso :3 **_

_**Creo que eso sería todo cualquier duda, consulta, comentario o no sé lo que se les ocurra diganmelo ;) **_

_**Nos vemos en otro capítulo **_

_**con cariño Nala ñ.ñ**_


	10. Capítulo 9

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es de Jennifer Brown._**

_Capítulo 9_

[DESDE EL CONDADO DE FORKS RAIN-TRIBUNE

3 DE MAYO, 2008. REPORTERA ZAFRINA DASH]

_Billy Black, de 47 años. Como profesor de química y entrenador de atletismo de la preparatoria Forks, Black fue elegido como Maestro del Año tanto en el 2004 como en el 2005. "El señor Black haría cualquier cosa por ti" dijo Dakota Ellis, estudiante de primer año, a los reporteros. "Una vez se detuvo en la autopista K porque vio que mi mamá y yo teníamos un neumático desinflado. Nos ayudó a cambiar el neumático aún cuando estaba muy bien vestido como si estuviera yendo a algún lugar realmente genial después. No sé a dónde iba, pero no parecía importarle ensuciarse. Así era él."_

_Aunque los estudiantes están disgustados por la perdida de Black, pocos han expresado sorpresa por la forma en que murió… como un héroe. Le dispararon en el pecho mientras protegía a varios estudiantes y trataba de hablar con Masen para que bajara el arma, Black estaba "apenas resistiendo", de acuerdo con los paramédicos que llegaron a la escena. Luego fue declarado muerto en el Hospital General de Forks. Black no parecía ser un objetivo directo de Masen, sino que fue disparado más bien en el calor del momento._

_Él deja a su esposa, Sue, y a sus tres hijos. La Sra. Black le dijo a los reporteros: "Edward Masen le robó a mis hijos un futuro con su padre y personalmente me alegro de que se suicidara. Él no se merece un futuro después de lo que ha hecho con todas estas familias"._

* * *

El coche de mamá era el primero en la línea y yo no podría haber estado más agradecida de ver aquel Buick color canela. Prácticamente corrí hacia él cuando sonó la campana, olvidando todo sobre detenerme en mi casillero por la tarea.

Me deslice al interior del coche y tomé mi primer verdadero aliento del día. Mamá me miró, las líneas de expresión se extendieron por su frente. Lucían bastante profundas, como si hubiera estado trabajando en ella durante mucho tiempo.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – me preguntó. Podría decir que ella estaba tratando de sonar brillante y alegre, pero también estaba al borde de la preocupación. Creo que también había estado trabajando en ello durante mucho tiempo.

- Bien – le dije. – La verdad es que apesta. Pero está bien.

Puso el coche en marcha y lo sacó de la propiedad.

- ¿Has visto a Alice?

- Sí.

- Bien. Debe haber sido genial ver a tu vieja amiga.

- Mamá – dije. –Déjalo ir.

Mamá aparto la mirada del tráfico y me miró, profundizando las líneas de expresión. Sus labios estaban apretados con fuerza y casi me hubiera gustado haberle mentido y haberle dicho que todo había ido bien, porque sabía lo importante que era para ella saber que volví con todos mis viejos amigos e incluso hice algunos nuevos y que todo el mundo sabía que no tenía nada que ver con el tiroteo y que era parte de la gran multitud vieja y feliz de la que seguíamos oyendo hablar en la televisión. Pero la mirada en realidad sólo fue por un segundo y luego miró de nuevo al tráfico.

- Mamá, de verdad, no es la gran cosa.

- Le dije a su madre. Le dije que no eras responsable de esto. Podrías pensar que me escucharía. Por amor de Dios, ella fue tu líder de la tropa Brownie.

- Mamá, vamos. Ya sabes lo que dijo el doctor Cullen sobre cómo iba a reaccionar la gente ante mí.

- Sí, pero los Brandon deberían ser diferentes. Ellos deberían saberlo. No deberíamos tener que convencerlos. Ustedes crecieron juntas. Criamos a nuestras chicas juntos.

Ambas estuvimos en silencio por el resto del camino a casa. Mamá acomodó el coche en el garaje y lo apagó. Luego apoyó su frente contra el volante y cerro sus ojos.

No estaba segura de qué hacer. No pensé que fuera apropiado sólo salir del coche y abandonarla. Pero tampoco creí que necesitara hablar. Parecía como si hubiera tenido un infierno de día.

Finalmente rompí el silencio.

- Alice me dijo que hablaste con su mamá. —Ella no respondió—. Dijo que le habías dicho a su madre que le dieran en el trasero. —Mamá rió en silencio.

- Bueno, sabes cómo puede ser Lorraine. Muy engreída. He querido decirle que le dieran en el trasero durante mucho tiempo. —Ella volvió a reír en silencio, y luego rió tontamente, con sus ojos todavía cerrados y su cabeza todavía en el volante —. Ésta fue sólo mi primera oportunidad. Se sintió bastante bien.

Me echó un vistazo con un ojo y luego comenzó a reírse más fuerte. No podía evitarlo; al poco tiempo, también me estuve riendo. Antes de darme cuenta ambas aullábamos en el asiento delantero del coche en el garaje cerrado.

- Lo que realmente dije fue: "que te den en tu gordo y altanero culo, Lorraine" — Ambas nos reímos más fuerte. Entre las respiraciones, ella dijo—: Y le dije que Howard flirteó conmigo en la fiesta de la piscina del año pasado.

Jadeé.

- ¡Cállate! ¿El padre de Alice flirteo contigo? ¡Qué asqueroso! Él es todo peludo, repugnante y viejo.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, casi sin poder respirar lo suficiente como para hablar.

- Yo sólo lo… inventé. Dios, desearía... poder haber estado allí cuando... ella lo acusó de ello.

Entonces, nos hundimos hacia atrás en el asiento y aullamos por lo que pareció una eternidad. No podía recordar haber reído de esa manera. La risa se sentía extraña en mi boca. Casi tenía sabor.

- Eres mala —dije por fin, una vez que comenzamos a tomar el aliento de nuevo. — Me encanta, pero eres mala.

Ella volvió a sacudir su cabeza, secándose los ojos con sus dedos meñiques.

- No. La gente mala es la que no te da otra oportunidad.

Miré mi mochila y me encogí.

- Creo que no puedes culparlos. Parecía culpable. No tienes que dar la cara por mí, mamá. Estaré bien.

Mamá estaba secándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su chaqueta.

- Pero ellos tienen que entender que Edward fue el que hizo esto, cariño. Él es el malo. Te lo he estado diciendo durante años. Eres tan bonita… realmente tu lugar es al lado de un buen chico. No un chico como Edward. Nunca debiste haber estado junto a un chico como él.

Rodé mis ojos. Oh Dios, aquí vamos otra vez. Mamá diciéndome que Edward era malo para mí. Diciéndome que no debo andar con chicos como él. También me decía que había algo mal en Edward, que podía verlo en sus ojos. Aparentemente olvidaba que Edward estaba muerto y que ella no tenía que darme lecciones sobre cuán malo era porque de todos modos ya no importa.

Alcancé la manija.

- No de nuevo. En serio, mamá. Está muerto. ¿Podemos seguir adelante? —Abrí la puerta y salí, tirando mi mochila detrás de mí. Hice una mueca cuando puse el peso sobre mi pierna.

Mamá luchó por salir de su cinturón de seguridad y salió del coche por el otro lado.

- No estoy peleando contigo, Isabella —dijo—. Es sólo que quiero verte feliz. Nunca eres feliz. El Dr. Cullen sugirió...

Mi instinto era darle una mirada de odio. De decirle lo que sabía acerca de la felicidad, lo cual era que nunca sabes cuándo puede llegar a convertirse en terror.

Que nunca permanece a tu alrededor. Que no había conocido la felicidad por un largo tiempo, antes de que Edward entrara a mi vida, que ella y papá deberían saber porqué. Que, por cierto, tampoco ella nunca fue feliz, en caso de que no lo haya notado. Pero al ver su mirada en mí por encima del coche en su traje arrugado, con lágrimas en sus ojos y su rostro aún enrojecido por la risa, decirle todas esas cosas solamente me harían sentir cruel. Aunque sé que son ciertas.

- Mamá. Estoy bien. De verdad —dije—. Ya ni siquiera pienso en Edward. —Me di vuelta y entré en la casa.

Jake estaba apoyado en el mostrador de la cocina, comiéndose un sándwich. Su cabello estaba un poco lacio y su teléfono celular estaba en su mano, su pulgar estaba trabajando en el teclado, chateando con alguien.

- ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó cuando entré en la habitación.

- Mamá —contesté—. No preguntes.

Abrí la nevera y saqué una Coca-Cola. Me apoyé en el mostrador junto a él y la abrí.

- ¿Por qué no puede simplemente pasar por su cabeza que Edward está muerto y que ya puede dejar de molestarme por él? ¿Por qué tiene que darme lecciones todo el tiempo?

Jake se volvió en su silla y me miró, masticando.

- Es probable que tema que resultes como ella y que te cases con alguien que no puedes soportar —dijo.

Comencé a decir algo más, pero oí la puerta del garaje repiquetear y supe que mamá estaba entrando. Me moví furtivamente escaleras arriba hacia mi habitación.

Jake probablemente tenía razón. Mamá y papá eran cualquier cosa excepto felices. Antes del último mayo ellos habían estado a punto de conseguir un divorcio, lo que habría sido una completa bendición. Jake y yo estábamos casi vertiginosos por el pensamiento de que toda la lucha llegara a su fin.

Pero el tiroteo, mientras que pudo haber desgarrado a un sin número de familias, irónicamente volvió a juntar a la mía. Ellos dijeron que estaban "asustados de romper aún más a la familia en un momento de tensión extrema como éste", pero sabía la verdad:

1) Mi padre era un abogado bastante exitoso, y lo último que necesitaba era un montón de cobertura de noticias insinuándole al mundo que sus problemas de matrimonio eran a raíz de la masacre en la Preparatoria Forks.

2) Mi madre tenía un trabajo, pero nada que ver con el trabajo de papá. Mamá hacía dinero, pero no tanto dinero. Y todos sabíamos que algunas cuentas psiquiátricas importantes estaban debajo del montón.

Jake y yo estábamos yendo con su relación, que era usualmente una cortés inferencia, pero a veces burbujeaba dentro de la hostilidad que nos hacía a ambos querer tirar sus cosas en bolsas de basura y comprarles boletos de avión a cualquier sitio excepto aquí.

Entré en mi habitación, que parecía mucho más mohosa y desordenada de lo que había estado cuando la había dejado esta mañana. Me detuve en la puerta y miré a mí alrededor, en cierto modo sorprendida de que hubiera vivido más o menos en esta habitación desde mayo y nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de lo desagradable que estaba. Deprimente, de verdad. No es alguna vez fuera una antiséptica con mi habitación. Pero a excepción de la Gran Liberación de Edward que mamá había hecho después del tiroteo, nada había sido recogido ni limpiado en meses.

Recogí un vaso que había estado en mi mesita de noche, como, por siempre y lo apilé en la parte superior de un plato. Estiré la mano y arrugué una servilleta que había dejado cerca y la metí en el vaso.

Tuve este sentimiento breve de que tal vez debería limpiarlo todo. Partir de cero.

Hacer una propia Gran Liberación de Isabella. Pero exploré la ropa arrugada en el suelo, los libros arrojados a un lado de la cama, el televisor con la pantalla manchada y sucia, y me detuve en el lugar. Parecía demasiado trabajo, limpiar mi pena.

Podía escuchar a mamá y a Jake hablando en la cocina. La voz de ella sonaba agitada, del modo que lo hacía cuando ella y papá se quedaban juntos en la cocina por mucho tiempo. Sentí una breve punzada de culpa por dejar a Jacob allí solo para soportar el peso de sus frustraciones ya que yo técnicamente era quien la había frustrado. Pero a Jake nunca le iba tan mal como a mí. De hecho, desde el tiroteo, Jake realmente no existía mucho. Sin toque de queda, nada de tareas, ni límites. Mamá y papá siempre estaban demasiado ocupados combatiendo entre sí y preocupándose por mí para recordar que había otro chico por el cual preocuparse.

No sabía si debía sentirme muy celosa de Jacob por esto, o realmente lamentarme por él. Tal vez ambas cosas.

Aquel sentimiento de cansancio volvió y dejé caer el vaso y el plato en mi bote de basura y me arrojé de espaldas sobre la cama. Metí la mano en mi mochila. Saqué mi cuaderno y lo abrí. Me mordí el labio, mirando fijamente las imágenes que había dibujado a lo largo del día.

Me di la vuelta y apreté el botón para encender mi estéreo y lo maniobré. Mi madre se levantaría en unos minutos gritándome a través de la puerta que le bajara el volumen, pero ella ya había confiscado toda mi música "preocupante" —ya sabes, la música que ella y papá y probablemente el Dr. Cullen y todos los otros viejos en el mundo piensan que me incitará a cortarme las venas en la bañera— lo que todavía me molesta, ya que había comprado la mayor parte de esa música con mi propio dinero. Subí el volumen lo suficientemente alto para no oírla. Ella estaría cansada de llamar a la puerta mucho antes de que yo me cansara de que ella llamara. Así que la dejaría golpear.

Volví a meter la mano en mi mochila y saqué un lápiz. Mordí la goma de borrar por un momento, mirando la imagen que había comenzado de la Sra. Mallory. Ella se veía tan triste. ¿Acaso no era gracioso que no hace mucho tiempo hubiera dicho que quería que Mallory se sintiera triste? La odiaba. Pero hoy, al ver lo triste que estaba, me sentí horrible. Me sentí responsable. Quería que ella sonriera, y me pregunté si sonrió cuando llegó a casa y sostuvo a sus hijos o si ella llegó a casa y se recostó en su sillón reclinable con un vodka y bebió hasta que no pudo escuchar más los disparos.

Incliné mi cabeza y empecé a trazar; dibujándola, haciendo ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, encrespándose en torno a un niño como un maní dentro de una cáscara y su mano encrespándose alrededor de una botella de vodka mientras la cáscara se aferraba al vino.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**!Hola! bueno le saque las telarañas a este fic y lo actualice *O* con este cap se cierra un "ciclo" por así decirlo, ya que después viene la segunda parte, también si se dieron cuenta aquí termina el primer día de Bella. En el siguiente cap se sabe lo que paso con Bella "después" del tiroteo, osea como ella descubre que Edward murió y como reaccionaron sus padres al enterarse. **

**Juro solemnemente actualizar más rápido este fic, ya que como que lo tenia dejado xD (sorry)**

**Mmh otra cosa que quería poner es que cuando Bella dice:**_ a excepción de la Gran Liberación de Edward que mamá había hecho después del tiroteo, nada había sido recogido ni limpiado en meses._** Eso se refiere a cuando la mamá boto todo lo que tenia que ver con él, como la mochila con sangre, la camisa que él le regalo, etc, etc. jiji por si no se acordaban ya que pareciera como si eso hubiese pasado hace siglos :3 (y de hecho esta en los primeros cap)**

**No se olviden, si tienen alguna duda, consulta, sugerencia, etc, etc, no duden en decirme. Hay un grupo en facebook de mis fics (en mi perfil esta el link) por si quieren que las agregue. Ahí dejo adelantos, imágenes y otras cosirijillas C:**

**Sin más que decir, me despido**

**con cariño Nala C:**


	11. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

_********__DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es de Jennifer Brown._

_**PARTE DOS**_

_Capítulo 10_

2 DE MAYO, 2008.

6:36 P.M.

"_**¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?**__"_

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, estaba realmente sorprendida al ver que no estaba durmiendo en mi cama, despertándome para comenzar un nuevo día en la escuela. Esa es la forma en que se supone que funciona, ¿verdad? Se supone que Edward iba a llamarme y yo iba a ir a la escuela, odiando cada minuto de ella, preocupándome porque él y James estuviesen en el Lago Azul haciendo Dios sabe qué, y agonizando porque Edward iba a romper conmigo, consiguiendo que Leah Clearwater me molestara en el autobús. Se suponía que debía despertarme, y los restos que pudiera recordar acerca de Edward disparando en el Cafetín debían ser un sueño, yéndose a la deriva antes de que pudiera reunir por completo las imágenes en mi mente.

Me desperté en el hospital. Había policías en mi habitación y el televisor estaba encendido en una escena de crimen. Me estaban dando la espalda, sus rostros inclinados hacia la pantalla del televisor. Entrecerré mis ojos hacia la televisión donde pasaban las imágenes de un estacionamiento, un edificio de ladrillo, una cancha de fútbol, todo eso me resultaba vagamente familiar. Volví a cerrar los ojos. Me sentía mareada. Mis ojos estaban muy secos y me palpitaba la pierna, empecé a recordar lo que había sucedió, sin exactitud, pero sí con la certeza de que algo muy malo había pasado.

- Se está despertando — escuché. Reconocí la voz de Jake, pero no lo había visto antes, cuando había abierto los ojos y me pareció más fácil imaginármelo de pie junto a la cama diciendo eso, en vez de tratar de verle. Así que me dejé ir a la deriva en este mundo imaginario donde Jake estaba cerca de mí, diciendo_ se está despertando_ y eso era cierto, pero no estaba en el hospital y mi pierna no me dolía.

- Voy a ir a buscar a una enfermera —dijo otra voz. La de mi padre. Ésa era fácil. La voz era tensa, forzada y seca. Al igual que papá. Él también apareció en mi escena imaginaria, en el fondo, flotando fuera de la vista. Estaba tecleando algo en su IPAD y tenía un teléfono celular entre su hombro y su oreja. Salió de la escena con la misma rapidez que entró, y ahora sólo quedaba Jake, que me volvía a mirar.

-Bells —dijo Jake —. Oye, Bella. ¿Estás despierta?

La visión se transformó a una mañana en mi habitación. Jacob tratando de despertarme para hacer algo divertido, como en los viejos tiempos cuando mamá y papá se llevaban bien y nosotros éramos tan sólo dos niños pequeños. Tal vez para ir a buscar nuestras cestas de Pascua o un regalo de Navidad o panqueques. Me gustaba ese lugar. Realmente me gustaba. Así que no tengo la menor idea de la razón por la cual mis ojos se volvieron abrir. Lo hicieron sin mi consentimiento.

Se abrieron ante Jake, de pie al final de mi cama, al lado de los dedos de mis pies. Sólo que no era mi cama, era una extraña, con ásperas sábanas blancas y una manta de color marrón que parecía harina de avena. Él tenía el cabello completamente lacio y tuve que tomarme un minuto para tratar de aclarar mi mente, porque sinceramente no podía recordar la última vez que había visto a Jake con el pelo lacio. Me costó bastante trabajo empatar el rostro de catorce años de Jake con en el cabello de once años de Jake. Tuve que parpadear varias veces antes de que pudiera darle sentido.

- Jake —le dije, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, mi atención se distrajo con una especie de lloriqueo a mi derecha. Giré lentamente la cabeza. Mi madre estaba allí, sentada en una silla tapizada de color rosa. Sus piernas estaban cruzadas por las rodillas y tenía un codo apoyado sobre ellas. En esa mano tenía un pañuelo arrugado que seguía usando para secarse la nariz.

Entorné los ojos en su dirección. De alguna manera, no me sorprendía que ella estuviera llorando, porque sabía que en lo malo que hubiera pasado, yo estaba involucrada… a pesar de que todavía no comprendía por qué me estaba despertando en lo que estaba empezando a ver como una cama de hospital, en lugar de mi propia cama esperando a que Edward me llamara.

Me acerqué y puse mi mano en la muñeca de mamá —la que sostenía el pañuelo arrugado—.

- Mamá —le susurré. Me dolía la garganta—. Mamá —le volví a decir. Pero ella se inclinó alejándose de mí. No se apartó —fue un movimiento demasiado sutil para ser considerado como eso—. Sin embargo, se inclinó más lejos, fuera de mi alcance. Se inclinó lejos, como si estuviera separándose físicamente de mí.

Se inclinó alejándose, no como si me temiera, sino como si ya no quisiera ser identificada conmigo.

- Estás despierta —dijo—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Me miré a mí misma y me pregunté por qué pensaría ella que podría no sentirme bien. Me revisé y todo parecía estar allí, incluyendo varios cables que normalmente no hacían parte de mi cuerpo. Todavía no estaba segura de por qué razón me encontraba allí, pero sabía que tenía que ser algo a lo que iba a poder sobrevivir.

De alguna manera me había lastimado la pierna —eso era lo que podía deducir de la sorda punzada que venía de debajo de la sábana—. Sin embargo, la pierna todavía parecía estar allí, así que sabía que no había mucho por qué preocuparse.

- Mamá —le dije una vez más, deseando poder pensar en otra cosa que decir. Algo más importante. Mi garganta estaba adolorida y se sentía hinchada. Traté de aclararla, pero descubrí que también estaba seca, y lo único que podía hacer era un poco de ruido chirriante que no ayudo en nada para mejorarme—. ¿Qué pasó?

Una enfermera con una bata rosa revoloteaba detrás de mamá, se movió hacia una pequeña mesa y cogió un vaso de plástico con un pitillo colgando por uno de sus bordes. Ella se lo entregó a mamá. Mamá lo sostuvo, lo miró como si nunca antes hubiera visto un artefacto como ése, y luego miró por encima del hombro a uno de los agentes de la policía, que se había alejado de la televisión y estaba mirándome, con los dedos enganchados en su cinturón.

- Le han disparado —dijo claramente el oficial por encima del hombro de mamá y vi a mamá hacer algún tipo de mueca de dolor cuando él lo dijo, aunque ella todavía estaba dándole la cara a él, no a mí, y yo no podía ver su rostro con exactitud—. Edward Masen le disparó.

Fruncí el ceño. Edward Masen me disparó.

- Pero ése es el nombre de mi novio —le dije. Más tarde me daría cuenta de lo estúpido que eso había sonado, e incluso podría estar un poco avergonzada por ello. Pero en ese momento, simplemente no tenía sentido, más que nada porque aún no había encajado las piezas del rompecabezas y también porque estaba saliendo de la anestesia, y probablemente siquiera un poco, porque mi cerebro no quería que yo recordara todo de inmediato.

Una vez vi un documental sobre las diferentes cosas que haría el cerebro para protegerse a sí mismo. Como cuando un niño es víctima de abuso y termina con personalidades múltiples y cosas así por el estilo. Creo que mi cerebro estaba haciendo eso —protegiéndome— pero no lo hizo por mucho tiempo. No por el tiempo suficiente, de todos modos.

El funcionario asintió con la cabeza, como si ya supiera eso sobre Edward y yo no le estuviera dando ninguna información nueva, mi mamá se volvió a girar y como que miró las sábanas. Recorrí sus rostros, todos ellos: el de mamá, los de los oficiales, el de la enfermera, el de Jacob, incluso el de papá —no lo había visto volver a entrar a la habitación, pero ahí estaba, de pie junto a la ventana, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—, pero ninguno de ellos estaba mirando directamente hacia a mí. Ésa no era una buena señal.

- ¿Qué está pasando? —pregunté—. ¿Jake?

Jake no dijo nada, sólo apretó la mandíbula en una pose enfadada, y meneó la cabeza. Su rostro estaba muy rojo.

- Isabella, ¿recuerdas algo de lo que ocurrió hoy en la escuela? —preguntó mamá en voz baja. No voy a decir que me lo preguntó con suavidad o ternura o cualquiera de esas cosas maternales. Porque no lo hizo. Ella se lo preguntó a las sábanas, con una voz baja y plana que apenas reconocía.

- ¿La escuela?

Y luego las cosas empezaron a inundarme. Es curioso, porque en un principio cuando empecé a despertarme, lo que sucedió en la escuela se sentía como un sueño y pensé, seguro que no están hablando de eso, porque eso era sólo un sueño horrible y estúpido. Pero a los pocos segundos me abatió la conciencia de que no era un sueño y casi me sentía físicamente aplastada bajo las imágenes.

- Isabella, hoy sucedió algo terrible en la escuela. ¿Lo recuerdas? —preguntó mamá.

No podía contestarle. No podía contestarle a nadie. No podía decir nada. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar a la pantalla del televisor, a la vista aérea de la Preparatoria Forks y a todas las ambulancias y a los coches de policía que la rodeaban. La miré fijamente hasta que juro que podía ver los cuadros individuales de color en la pantalla. La voz de mamá era lejana, y podía escucharla, pero no era exactamente como si estuviera hablándome a mí. No en mi mundo. No en esta horrible avalancha. Estaba aquí sola.

- Isabella, te estoy hablando. Enfermera, ¿ella está bien? ¿Isabella? ¿Puedes oírme? Jesús, ¡Charlie, haz algo!

Y luego la voz de mi padre:

- ¿Qué quieres que haga, Reneé? ¿Qué debo hacer?

- ¡Más que estar allí parado! Ésta es tú familia, Charlie, por amor de Dios, ¡es tu hija! ¡Isabella, respóndeme! ¡Bella!

Pero no podía apartar los ojos de la pantalla del televisor, la que veía y al mismo tiempo no veía.

Edward. Le disparó a la gente. Le disparó a Leah Clearwater. El señor Black. Oh, Dios, él les disparó. Realmente lo hizo. Yo lo vi y él les disparó. Me disparó...

Me agaché y sentí el vendaje envuelto alrededor de mi muslo. Y entonces me puse a llorar. No un llanto fuerte o algo parecido, pero si el llanto de espasmos en los hombros y pucheros… el tipo de llanto que una vez había escuchado a Oprah llamar el Feo Llanto.

Mamá se levantó de su silla, inclinándose hacia mí, pero ella no me hablaba.

- Enfermera, creo que está sufriendo. Creo que tiene que darle algo para el dolor. Charlie, haz que le hagan algo para el dolor. —Y me di vagamente cuenta, a través de un asombro transparente, de que ella también estaba llorando. Llorando, por lo que sus órdenes tomaron este tipo de brusquedad frenética, de modo que sus palabras salían con dificultad y eran desesperadas.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi que mi padre venía tras de ella y la agarraba por los hombros y la alejaba de la cama. Ella se fue a regañadientes, pero se fue, y enterró la cara en el pecho de mi papá, y ambos salieron de la habitación. Podía escuchar sus ásperos ladridos desvaneciéndose por el pasillo.

La enfermera estaba apretando botones en un monitor detrás de mí y el policía se había vuelto y estaba volviendo a ver la televisión. Jake estaba de pie mirando mis mantas, inmóvil.

Lloré hasta que me dolía el estómago y estaba bastante segura de que iba a vomitar. Mis ojos se sentían como si tuvieran arena y mi nariz estaba completamente tapada. Incluso, lloré un poco después de eso. No puedo decir lo que estaba pasando por mi mente con todo ese llanto; sólo que era turbio y oscuro y odioso y lamentable y miserable, todo a la misma vez. Sólo que quería a Edward y que quería no volver a verlo nunca jamás. Sólo que quería a mi mamá y tampoco quería volver a verla nunca jamás. Sólo que sabía que, en algún lugar más allá en los recovecos de mi mente, que mi cerebro se mantenía a salvo de sí mismo, que de alguna manera también era responsable de lo que había ocurrido hoy. Que había tenido un papel en ello y que esa nunca había sido mi intención. Y que no podía decir con seguridad que no sería parte de ello si tuviera que hacerlo todo de nuevo. Y no podía decir con seguridad que lo haría.

.

.

.

Con el tiempo el llanto disminuyó lo suficiente como para que yo pudiera volver a respirar, algo que no era del todo bueno.

- Voy a vomitar —dije.

La enfermera sacó una chata de la nada y lo metió debajo de mi barbilla. Vomité en ella.

- Si ustedes pudieran salir por unos cuantos minutos. —Ella les dijo a los oficiales.

Ellos asintieron en silencio y salieron de la habitación. Cuando abrieron la puerta hacia el pasillo, pude oír hablar en voz baja unas voces que pertenecían a mis padres. Jake se quedó dónde estaba.

Vomité una vez más, haciendo ruidos desagradables y dejando que desde mi nariz corrieran hilos de mocos hasta la chata. Contuve el aliento y la enfermera utilizó un paño húmedo para limpiarme la cara. Se sentía bien: frío y tranquilizante. Cerré los ojos y apoyé la cabeza sobre la almohada.

- La náusea es normal después de la anestesia —me dijo la enfermera con una voz que podría describir como institucional—. Va a disminuir con el tiempo. Mientras tanto, mantenga esto a la mano. —Me pasó una chata limpia, dobló el paño y lo puso en mi frente y luego salió de la habitación con sus zapatos silenciosos.

Traté de poner mi mente en blanco. Traté de poner las imágenes de mi mente en negro. Pero no podía hacerlo. Se empujaron hacia mí, cada una más horrible que la anterior.

- ¿Él está en la cárcel? —le pregunté a Jake. Pregunta estúpida. Por supuesto que Edward estaría en la cárcel después de algo como esto.

Jake me miró, un poco sorprendido, como si hubiera olvidado que yo estaba en la habitación con él.

- Isabella —dijo, parpadeando, sacudiendo la cabeza, su voz ronca—. ¿Qué… qué fue lo que hiciste?

- ¿Edward está en la cárcel? —repetí.

Él negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Se escapó? —le pregunté.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

Sabía que sólo quedaba otra opción.

- Le dispararon. —Lo dije más como una afirmación que como una pregunta y me sorprendí cuando Jake volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- Se pegó un tiro —dijo—. Está muerto..

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**¡Hola! C: **_

_**Bueno creo que no hay mucho que decir, ¿Triste no? despertarte y darte cuenta que la persona que amas murió :'( **_

_**En fin espero les haya gustado el capítulo ñ.ñ y me encantaria que me dijeran que sus teorias sobre lo que viene *O* o que opinan de Ed o Bella jijij**_

_**Nos vemos en otra actualización :3**_

_**con cariño Nala**_


End file.
